Remembering the Past A Little House Fanfic
by susan friedman
Summary: Rose Wilder finds Laura's Remembrance books and asks her parents about them. Based on the TV series. Chapter 22 added. Story is now complete. Thanks to Sarai for her input.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is based on Laura and Almanzo's trip back to DeSmet, SD in the late 1930's. It takes place in the year 1902, 12 years after Walnut Grove was razed.

Remembering the Past – A Little House Look Back

Based on the TV Series

Rose Wilder had found her mother's Remembrance books, crammed with newspaper articles and stories about her life growing up on the prairie. She dug one out and started leafing through the pages.

"Hey, Rosey Posey," she heard her father call out his childhood nickname for her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Papa," she said, kissing him on the cheek as Almanzo hugged her. "What you got there? Looks like Mama's Remembrance Books." He took the chair closest to the fireplace where Rose had the book open and spread out. She was sitting cross legged on the floor, turning page after page.

"Did you ever tell Mama to do have these written out in story form?"

Almanzo placed his arm around her. "When you were a baby, she won a story contest and traveled all the way to Minneapolis to accept the prize only to have them change around every word. She was furious and refused first place. It wasn't her stories anymore, Rose." He shook his head. "It was my idea, I found the newspaper clipping."

"There's some really good stuff in here," Rose said, turning the pages. "Like how you and Mama Beth first met and how she got her name."

Almanzo smiled. His wavy blond hair was turning white now, but his face hadn't aged at all. His bright blue eyes sparkled at the mention of Laura's pet name, Beth. "That's a story in itself."

"I met your mother the first day of school. Your Aunt Eliza was teaching in Walnut Grove then and she was one of the students. She was fifteen years old, a year younger than you are now. I still remember her walking up to us in my buckboard that first day when I introduced myself.

'"Pleasure to meet you, Manly,"' was what she called me instead of Eliza's nickname of Mannie." His eyes twinkled as he looked up and a crooked smile appeared on his face, remembering. "I loved her even then and I didn't realize it."

"When she realized her mistake, she apologized, but I just smiled. It was a change from the ordinary, but that's what Laura is, a change from the ordinary. I told her that if she called me Manly, I would need a nickname for her. I wasn't crazy about the name Laura, so I asked for her full given name and she told me it was Laura Elizabeth Ingalls. So I told her I'd call her Beth from then on and to continue to call me Manly.

Rose smiled. "I wish I could've been there, Papa. A girl of fifteen braids flying in the wind."

Almanzo frowned and shook his head. "Lots of trouble that got me into. She was always a woman with fire and spirit, still is. She was the only woman that wanted to share my dream. She never ceased to amaze me, even to this day. That's what I love the most about her. She could do anything and was always successful at it."

"But you were ten years older, Papa."

"Yes I know, but she always acted so much older that I hardly ever thought of her as a kid. When my feelings got the better of me, I used to talk myself out of them, saying that she was a little girl, but it wasn't true and I should've realized it. First time that I gave into those feelings was the time your Uncle Perley Day bet Barnum in a race on Founder's Day. Almost crippled him before I put a stop to it. We brought the Morgan back to the Ingalls' place and Laura's Pa and I put cold packs on Barnum's leg to reduce the swelling."

"Did it work?" she asked eagerly.

Almanzo nodded. "Sure did. Laura and her Ma stayed up with us all night and kept the coffee coming. Then she made a special breakfast for her Pa and me. Juice, coffee, bacon and pancakes, all you could eat, too. I was so stuffed; I couldn't eat for the rest of the day."

"She's still a great cook," Rose agreed. "She told me the story about that dinner with Nellie Oleson; how she used cayenne pepper instead of cinnamon for the chicken."

Manly laughed and nodded his head. "Well, Nellie got back at her, if I remember right. She had to take her teaching exam all over again because Nellie tricked her into believing that there was no history when it was all history. She got into a catfight with Nellie and I pulled her out of it."

"But you didn't love her then, did you?"

"There was always some sort of spark there, Rose. Every time I'd hear her voice or watch her smile, something always got the better of me. Barnum and I took Mama Beth on a buggy ride thirty miles away to her new teaching assignment in Currie, Minnesota . I think it was not seeing her that entire week that made me first realize that I loved her all along. I invited her to a church social, but she never confirmed if I was taking her or not.

"Did she ever answer you?"

"Didn't find out until that night. I punched an older student of hers the day before because I thought he was making advances to her. I didn't know if she'd forgive me and when she did, I was the happiest man in all of Walnut Grove. I was so nervous that night, but she seemed so calm and collected. It was the day after the social that I went to the Ingalls' place and asked her father if I could court Laura. To my surprise, he agreed."

Rose frowned. "Why were you surprised? Seemed like he liked you well enough. He did put Barnum up in his barn until the horse regained his strength."

"Horses are one thing, Rose, daughters are another. There's a special bond between a father and a daughter, Rose," he said, turning his face towards her, looked in her brown eyes and touched her hair.

Rose hugged him back, but pushed him away. "You're not getting off as easy as that, Papa.

Almanzo flashed his crooked smile at her. He shook his head. "Your grandfather was always concerned about our ten year age difference, but he agreed to it. It came to a point where courtin' wasn't enough. I wanted to be with her always and I proposed so quickly that it startled even me. I was told to wait two years and that just seemed too long, so I just left and lived in Sleepy Eye for a time. I caught pneumonia workin' two jobs so I could make up the difference in rent for the new Blind School. No sleep, just went from one job to another. So Laura's Pa dropped her off to take care of me.

"We were married a year later, with your grandparent's permission, in Sleepy Eye by the Reverend Hardwick. It was too late to go back to Walnut Grove, so we all bunked up in the extra rooms at the Blind School until dawn the next day."

"Want to tell me about your wedding night?" Rose asked, with a little shy smile.

"What are you two up to now?" Laura called out as she came in from the kitchen. She had just finished preparing for tonight's supper.

"Rose is looking through your Remembrance Books again, Beth," Almanzo said, smiling up at his wife of 17 years. "She can't get enough. She's always askin' a ton of questions about our life before we moved out here, to the Land of the Big Red Apple."

"Do you think that we could all visit there again? I would like to see my grandparents and the rest of your family, Mama. I don't remember too much."

Laura smiled. You were a tiny baby, Rose. How would you even begin to remember Walnut Grove?" She shook her head. "It was a very sad time. A greedy land baron, Mr. Lassiter, bought the town and wanted to make all of us his employees. It was 12 years ago, 1890. You were four years old when all the residents blew up the entire town so that Mr. Lassiter couldn't have it."

"As I recall," Almanzo said, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders as she sat down next to him on the arm of the chair, "the church and the little house on Plum Creek were still intact."

"What happened to Mr. Lassiter?" Rose asked. "Did he keep the land after you blew it up?"

"No one really knew, Rose," Manly continued, "not for a long time. We did read that Mr. Lassiter couldn't make a go of it and abandoned the property, letting it grow wild for a long time."

"Then a few people started moving back," Laura said. She looked at Almanzo. "Ma and Pa were the first ones. When Albert recovered, he moved back and became the town doctor after Doc Baker died. Willie and Rachel are there with their two sons and daughter. Jenny and Jeb are married now and expecting their first child. I don't know if anyone replaced Reverend Alden and the school teacher…."

"Can we go back, please, Mama Beth? Just the three of us?"

Almanzo looked at Laura. "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea at that. Take a look and see what they've done with the town, how much progress they've made. We have some extra money from the apple orchard and the warm weather's comin'. It's the end of April, Beth and we're doing well. It wouldn't be that much trouble to take some time away."

Laura nodded. "And it would be good to see Ma and Pa again."

"Well, then it's settled. We'll pack up tomorrow and leave first thing Friday. And it will be our last time with Rosey here. She'll be leavin' with Eliza Jane when school starts in September. Goin' to Louisiana."

Rose hugged her father and mother. "Thank you, Mama, Papa." She turned and ran out of the room.

"Where are you headed?" Almanzo called up to her as she reached the staircase.

"Gonna start packing early," she called down.

Laura stood up first as Almanzo stared after their daughter with a smile. "She grew up quick, Beth."

Laura laughed as she started putting away the Remembrance books. "She did at that, Manly. I'm going to miss her while she's down South."

"Well, Eliza promised me that she'd take real good care of her. Put her in all the best schools and what's more is that she's anxious and eager to go." He took the book from her hands and set it back down on the bench, closed this time.

"Yes, she is." Laura said. "Seems like she wasn't made to be a farmer."

Almanzo put his arms around his wife. "Time's are changing, Beth. It's a whole new century and we have to change with it. We're still getting plenty of use out of this new farm of ours. Took us a long time, but we've finally made it."

Laura smiled up at him. "It's not finished yet, Manly. You know there's more to add on here."

"And we'll do it, Beth. I'm glad you took such a violent fancy to this land."

He gave her a long, passionate kiss. "I love you, Laura," he whispered as the two kissed again. "Come on, maybe we should start packin' early."

Next day, Almanzo made arrangements for the train and stage to drop them off in Walnut Grove. He telephoned Ma and Pa and they said that they would gladly meet them at the stage once they arrived in town. They were anxious to see all three of them. He had spoken to the man who lived with them on their farm to look after the animals while they were gone and he had agreed.

Now that everything was taken care of, they were free to go

And so the last warm day in April, 1902, Almanzo, Laura and Rose left for the Land of Used to Be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The stage was making good time as it traveled down familiar roads that Laura and Almanzo knew well. The prairie stretched out for miles and Laura felt tears coming to her eyes. She had lived here most of her life and never wanted to leave. But in a way, she was glad she and Manly did finally find a home and a prosperous one at that. Who would ever think that she, her husband and daughter would find happiness so far from Walnut Grove in a town called Mansfield, Missouri on land that they named Rocky Ridge Farm.

"Beth, look. It's still standing and a room's been added on," Almanzo said, smiling, pointing to the house that he and Pa had built together after his devastating stroke that had left him partially paralyzed on his left side. Inch by painful inch and with Pa's help, Manly had taught himself to walk again. He never really got all his strength back. Even now, sometimes he had to walk with the cane that Pa had made for him.

"You were born right over there," Almanzo pointed to where the clothesline stood. There were clothes hanging from it.

"That's where Aunt Eliza's house was?" Rose asked. "The one that was destroyed by the tornado?"

They were passing by so quickly that Almanzo couldn't show her the storm cellar that Laura had placed her in.

"She saved your life," he answered, looking over at Laura, trying to hide the tears forming in his blue eyes.

Laura looked up at him, tears falling down her own. She turned her head again as the passed the little house on Plum Creek. There it is, Manly. Look."

Almanzo and Rose watched as the stage passed quickly by. "Looks like someone's livin' in it, Beth. There's firewood out front."

Laura wiped the tears away. "I noticed that, too." She turned her head back to the road. "We're almost to the middle of town," she said "I don't know much of what it looks like anymore."

Almanzo smiled and nodded. "Well, I guess we'll all find out together, won't we?" He turned to Rose and gave her a little hug, and then he looked back out the window. "Look, Rose, there's your Grandpa and Grandma waitin' right there." He turned to Laura. "Your Pa looks awful thin," he said, as the stagecoach pulled in to the bare spot that used to Nellie's Restaurant.

"I know," Laura answered, still keeping her eyes on Ma and Pa. "He doesn't look well at all."

The stage stopped and the driver opened the door to let them out.

Charles and Caroline Ingalls walked over the stage, followed by Jenny and Jeb Carter.

"Well, look who's here?" Pa smiled as he helped everyone off the stage. He hugged Laura first and then Almanzo.

"And this must be little Rose," Pa said, tugging at the one braid down her back.

"She's not so little anymore, Pa." Laura said, as she turned to face him, still in her mother's grasp. "She's almost sixteen."

"Going to finish school, aren't you, young lady."

Rose nodded. "I'm going to live with Aunt Eliza for a while. She's coming for me in September. I'm going to Crowley, Louisiana to finish high school."

"Jenny," Almanzo called out as she came running, her arms stretched wide ready to embrace him. "Uncle Manzo, Aunt Laura," she called, her eyes filling with tears.

"Look at you, all grown up," Manly said as he held her away. "And having a baby."

"Second," she answered, looking at them both. "Royal's at your old house with Albert watching him."

Laura shook her head. "Dr. Albert Ingalls. I can't wait to see him. How is he doing?"

Jenny smiled. "He's fine and he can't wait to see you again."

Laura nodded. "That goes double for me." She looked at her niece. "How old are you now, Jenny?"

"Twenty two. I've been married now four years."

"Are you happy?"

Jenny nodded. "Very, Aunt Laura."

Almanzo moved over to Jeb and reached out his hand. Jeb took it in his own and shook it. "Welcome to the Wilder family," he whispered and pulled him into an embrace.

Jenny turned to Rose. "Hi, I'm your cousin Jenny and I can't believe you'll be sixteen in eight months."

They hugged each other. "Well," Pa said. "Let's get your bags. Ma made a special supper for all of you. We'll get you settled at the Carter's place and we'll go back home."

Jenny put her arm around Rose and the two walked off together, talking like old friends. Everyone got into Pa's rig and they started for the Carter's house.

When they reached the Carter's, Albert was there, playing games with Royal. He looked up as Laura, Almanzo and Rose walked in.

"Laura, Almanzo," he shouted and ran to hug the two of them.

"Look at you, Dr. Ingalls, all grown up," Laura whispered in his ear as she released him. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I missed you," Albert said, "I missed you both so much."

"So when did you move back here?" Almanzo asked Charles as he laid down his fiddle.

"We haven't been here all that long," Charles said. "It's going on a year come this June." He looked at Almanzo. "I'm hoping that the three of you will be here to celebrate with us.

Almanzo smiled and clapped his father in law on the back. "We should be, Charles. We're thinking of staying at least three months."

"Good to hear that, son." Charles said. He stood up. "Jeb, Dr. Ingalls, let's leave the women folk alone." He turned back to Almanzo. "Let's all go and walk off some supper,"

Jenny and Rose were clearing off the table. "We'll do the dishes, Grandma," Rose said as both of them walked into the kitchen, leaving Laura and Caroline alone.

"What a well behaved daughter you have there, Laura. I can't get over how grown up she is."

Laura smiled. Thanks, Ma. Manly and I taught her well. "

Caroline smiled. "I told you a long time ago that you'll always be a teacher."

Laura nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"Mama," Rose called out. "Is it alright if I sit with Jenny? She wants to hear all about our house."

Laura smiled. "Go ahead. We'll let you know before we leave." She turned back to Caroline.

"Ma, is everything alright? Pa doesn't look well. He's thin and looks a little pale."

Caroline looked at Laura, her face grave. "Let's go out the back door, Laura," she said and the two of them walked outside, the men in the front yard and the younger women in the Ingalls' bedroom, talking, with Rose fussing over Jenny's boy.

"Your Pa isn't well, Laura. He thought he might have been working too hard at the hotel, so he went to visit the doctor in town."

"What are you trying to tell me, Ma?" Laura asked.

"We left the city. Doc Harmon told him to leave the city so we came back to the little house when we found out that Lassiter had quit the premises when he couldn't make back his money."

"He's resting up here. It's the only place where he's been happy. Albert has been looking in on him since he's become the town doctor."

"Will he be alright?"

Caroline nodded. "Seems to be so far. Little weaker and thinner than he was, but we take this day by day. Doc Harmon says he doesn't know how many days he has left."

Laura shook her head and they hugged each other. "Don't tell him I told you, Laura."

"I won't, Ma. I won't say a thing. Not even to Albert."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Almanzo walked around the outside of the house he and Pa built before going inside. He couldn't sleep just too many thoughts in his head. He was actually glad that Jenny and Jeb had given them their old room back and that Jeb had added on a larger bedroom. So while Laura was sound asleep in their old room, Rose shared Jenny's old room with two year old Royal.

Too many memories. The one that flooded back was of their wedding night. Rose had asked about it so often that he kept replaying it in his mind.

_The Regulator on the wall chimed nine o'clock, which brought everyone back to reality. _

"_Well," Adam said, "It's a little too late to head for Walnut Grove and we've got the extra rooms and extra beds." _

_He clapped Almanzo on the back. "We've got one specially set up for the newlyweds, just in case." He felt Almanzo tense up and laughed. "Don't worry, it's a double bed. We do have them for guests you know." _

_Almanzo looked at Laura as he closed the door. He had waited a long time for this night and now the two of them stood there staring at each other, not one of them moving a muscle. _

_Laura smiled as she reached up to caress her newly married husband's cheek. "We'd best get some sleep if we have to get going first thing in the morning. We've still got a farm to run, you know." _

_Manly laughed and nodded his head. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Just you and me together, Beth," he whispered into her ear, "forever."_

_He kissed her lightly at first, then, encouraged by his new wife, pressed harder._

"_Beth," he breathed as they came up for air. "My Beth."_

_Almanzo pulled the shirt over his head, exposing his bare chest. It suddenly seemed very warm and he was feeling a little lightheaded. He kissed her again and they tumbled onto the bed, Almanzo fumbling with the buttons on her beautiful grey suit._

"_Here," she said, as she slid the jacket off, then pulled off the skirt while Manly struggled with his own trousers. With a little smile, Laura helped him pull them off and they both stared at one another. She reached up behind her pulling out the pins that held her hair in place. Her reddish-brown hair tumbled loosely over her shoulders. _

_Almanzo watched, dumbstruck, a little smile on his face. His eyes took everything in, not missing a thing. He never felt this way before and he knew he would never feel this way about anyone else again._

"_Oh Beth," he whispered, shaking his head, blue eyes staring into her brown ones. "You're beautiful."_

"_So are you, Manly," she said. _

_Almanzo smiled and drew closer, taking his wife in his arms. "I've waited for this a long time," he breathed in her ear, kissing her hard. He rolled her over and found himself on top of her, kissing her neck, her shoulders and finally her face. He shivered as she pulled him closer, their desires and feelings for each other meshed into one. _

He smiled remembering. It was almost the same thing when they moved back in here, after Laura recovered, with his help of course.

_Almanzo was walking better, using the cane that Pa had made for him. He was still walking slowly, but he was walking. Laura had been right all along and he should have listened to her, not to Eliza Jane. After dinner with the folks at their new house, Eliza Jane had gone back to Minneapolis without them._

_He showed her around, the rooms with the furniture that he and Pa made by hand. He walked into their new bedroom. _

"_Do you like it?" he asked her. _

"_Oh Manly," she said, putting her arms around him. "It's beautiful, like you."_

_Almanzo glowed. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately on the lips. They crashed onto the bed and that was the last thing he remembered._

"Manly," Almanzo turned and smiled at his wife. "Can't sleep?"

"Too many memories," he whispered, pulling her close. "I can't get our wedding night out of my mind. Rose has been beggin' me to tell her about it."

Laura smiled. "Well, there are just some things that aren't any of her business. She'll find out when she gets married and I have no doubt she will."

"You make everything so simple, Beth. You have confidence for the two of us. You were always so strong."

"No," she admitted, "not always. Not while Eliza Jane was here after your stroke."

"You always said I'd walk again if I tried," Almanzo said. "Between you and your Pa." He lost the smile. "I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it and I wanted you to be happy again. I couldn't watch you going on like that, day after day. That wasn't my Beth; it wasn't the woman that I married. I asked Eliza to go home, but she was adamant. She was selling the house whether there was one or not. I needed my wife back, not my sister. And in order to get her back, I realized that I had to make a few changes."

"So you started doing Doc Baker's exercises behind my back and made Pa and Ma not say anything."

Almanzo smiled. "The look on your face was worth all the hard work. I couldn't believe Eliza's reaction, though. I always looked up to her. I always thought she was right about things."

Laura shook her head. "That's just the reason I can't believe I let you and that woman talk me into letting her take Rose down South. I can never forgive myself for saying yes."

Almanzo smiled. "Rose practically begged you to say yes. Come on, Beth. She's excited. How often does a girl of fifteen get to go away and stay with an adoring aunt? It will be good for her, you wait and see."

Laura laughed. "I have that feeling too, Manly. She's going to be rich and famous someday. We'll see the world through her eyes."

Manly was still smiling, his arms still around her shoulders. He swayed her back and forth, his eyes never leaving her face. "I believe you, Beth." He suddenly became serious. "You warm enough? It's a little chilly out here."

Laura laughed. "I'm fine, Manly, really. Don't worry about me so much. Now tomorrow, Pa and Ma want to take us into town. We can show Rose around and Albert wants us to have supper with him. He wants to introduce us…."

Almanzo smiled. "I heard about the new nurse. That's all Rose kept talkin' about. Her Uncle Albert's new nurse, Sarah Woodson." He frowned. "How old do you think Albert is?"

"Got to be at least two years younger than me, thirty-three."

Almanzo nodded. "Do you think that it's serious?"

"Serious? Manly, I was seventeen when I married you."

"And I was twenty seven. I guess he's allowed."

Laura smiled. "Well now, I'm glad Albert's got your approval, especially when he didn't mention anything about a relationship."

Almanzo laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips. "We'll see tomorrow." He yawned. "Well, I guess I'm ready for bed. Come on, Beth, let's go inside. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Are you ready to see what's left? That should bring back many more memories that you don't want to remember."

Almanzo looked at her. "With you by my side, Beth, I can make it though anything." He kissed her and smiled. "I love you, Beth, and I always will."

"I love you too, Manly," she said.

And with their arms around each other, they headed for the front door, Almanzo opening it to let Laura inside. They went to their room as quietly as possible and Manly closed the bedroom door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So this is what's left?" Laura said, looking up at Almanzo, their arms around each other.

"I can't believe it," he said, shaking his head. "It almost looks as if we never blew any of it up." He turned to Charles.

"Looks like most of the town was rebuilt."

Charles smiled. "There's a lot still missing. Not enough children for a schoolhouse just yet and they've sent for a new minister for the church. He should be arriving sometime this week. They tell me his fresh out of the seminary."

"Papa?" Rose asked, "Can you show me where you used to work when you moved here with Aunt Eliza?"

"Well," Almanzo said, turning to Laura, then back to his daughter. "Let's see now."

"It was right over there," Charles said, pointing to the empty space that used to be the Feed and Seed. "And over there is the mill, where your father helped me out when I needed it."

"We'd help each other out, too," Almanzo grinned. "Remember when we had that delivery business, Wilder and Ingalls?"

"Ingalls and Wilder," Charles corrected.

"Papa?" Rose asked, as Laura and Caroline were giggling together.

Almanzo looked at his wife next to him and frowned. "Laura, please."

It only made Laura and her Ma laugh louder.

"They came up with these silly shortcuts," Laura told her daughter between giggles. "And they both got stuck and they both were late getting to Sleepy Eye."

"And what about hauling all that equipment out to Arizona in the middle of nowhere," Almanzo said, looking at Charles.

"Made one hundred and fifty dollars apiece on that job." Charles said. "Took us near two whole months, plus a lot of Indian and snake dodging, but we got the work done. We had a few more jobs like that, but never as far away as that. We're still partners, your father and me," he told his granddaughter.

"And Beth, Caroline, Willie, Albert and the school kids got a lesson in stone soup," Almanzo laughed, pressing his wife against his side. "She told me all about that when I got home, Caroline. The kids saved our apple orchard."

Caroline smiled. "They're still growing in the same place. Jenny and Jeb water them every day."

"Hey, speaking of Willie, Pa," Laura asked, "you told us he moved back with his wife and kids. Is the mercantile here somewhere?"

Charles laughed and pointed. "Right there, Laura."

Almanzo followed Charles' finger. He squinted into the sun. "I don't see a …." He stopped. He turned to Laura.

"It's that little building over there," he said. "Come on, we'll take you over there."

As they got closer, Laura saw the little sign on the side of the building. "General Store" the sign read, nothing saying "Oleson" anything.

"Willie?" Rose asked her mother.

"Remember Nellie Oleson?" Laura asked.

Rose grinned. "Yeah, I remember. That's when you said you'd help her cook that cinnamon chicken and used cayenne pepper instead."

"Well," Laura said, "that's her younger brother."

Caroline looked at Laura. She was smiling. "You told Rose about that? Does she know who Mrs. Oleson invited to dinner that night?" She looked up at Almanzo who was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"PAPA," Rose called out, laughing. "There was a feud between Nellie and…"

"Alright, that's enough," Almanzo scolded. He grinned. "It was a long time ago and yes, that's just the way it happened. But your mother won out, Rosey Posey."

"Papa," Rose frowned. "Please don't call me that. I'm a young lady now, I'm almost sixteen."

"You're not old enough yet to….," he stopped and turned to face Laura. She was smirking at him.

"Alright, Beth, you made your point," Manly said, smiling his crooked smile. He turned to Charles who was also laughing.

"And you…"

"Let's go into the General Store, shall we?" Caroline said changing the subject and the five of them entered the new three story building.

"That nasty girl has a younger brother?" Rose asked Laura right before they opened the door. "What could he be like?"

Laura smiled and looked up at Almanzo. He was laughing back at her as he pulled them both close to his side. "Come on," he said, opening up the door.

They walked into the tiny store and looked around. It was half the size of the original mercantile, but she had to remember that the entire town was destroyed and nothing would ever be the same.

"May I help you?" a male voice came from under the counter.

He shot up and his eyes focused on the three new strangers.

Laura frowned and looked up at Almanzo.

"That couldn't be Willie Oleson," she said, turning to stare at his face. The features were so much alike. Same hair, same eyes, same…

May we help you?" another male voice called from the other room. "My son isn't used to…"

Willie Oleson looked up at the faces on the other side of the counter and a grin lit up his face.

"Laura, Almanzo, I can't believe it's you."

He ran out from behind the counter and embraced them both.

"Rachel, come out here," he called to his wife. "You'll never believe who's in town."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Almanzo shook his head. "I just don't believe it," he said as he and his father in law spread out the blanket on the grass. Laura and Rose unpacked the picnic basket.

"Beth, there's enough here for an army."

"Are they coming too, Papa?" Rose asked with a smirk. Laura and Caroline looked at each other and laughed.

Almanzo shook his head, but this time paid no attention. "What I meant was I can't believe what's happened to this town. Must have been busy at the mill with all this rebuildin' goin' on?"

"People just get homesick. I suppose." Caroline answered. She looked over at Charles, he wasn't eating and he was sweating quite a bit more than usual.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "You're not eating."

Laura looked up. She noticed it too.

Charles laughed. "What do you mean 'not eating'? I just finished two pieces of chicken. How much more do you want me to eat?

"I don't know. You just don't seem like yourself."

"Just hot and tired after that long walk around town, I guess."

Almanzo finished one piece of fried chicken, and then started on another. "It really hasn't been all that hot, Charles. Seems a might cool for the beginnin' of May."

"You're probably right, Almanzo. I just didn't get enough sleep is all."

"So, Pa," Laura said, "You didn't answer Manly's question about the mill."

Charles looked up at his daughter. "It had already been rebuilt when I got here. I know Isaiah had a hand in it before he passed away two years ago."

According to Willie," Laura said. "There have been a lot of new additions to Walnut Grove."

"Well," Almanzo said, "I know the Carter's followed us down to Missouri and settled not too far from us. Jenny and Jeb saw each other every chance they could get and Jeb asked my permission to marry Jenny and move back to Walnut Grove. They were young and eager to get started and all I could think of was Laura and me. They wrote us when they got there that the house we built was still standing. So they moved in and stayed."

"Well, they are prospering. That apple orchard produces some fine apples, Laura," Caroline told her.

Laura nodded. "We planted some apple trees at Rocky Ridge Farm. The orchard is a lot bigger than the one in Walnut Grove."

"Seems you're doing well," Caroline said, looking at Charles, who had stopped sweating. He was smiling and he seemed to have gotten his appetite back.

"I can't believe that the Oleson's were the first to move back from Sleepy Eye," Laura said, shaking her head. "According to Willie, they funded the money for not only the mill, but the new general store."

"Nels passed away soon after, Harriet went six months later. Willie runs the new store with Rachel and their two boys."

"Where's little Nancy?" Laura asked.

"She stayed in Sleepy Eye. She and her husband Clarence are running the store there."

"Clarence?" Almanzo smiled, and then he turned to his left. "Rose, what are you doing?"

"Writing," she answered him, looking up from pad and pencil. "I'm writing all this down."

"Do you write a lot?" Charles asked her.

"So I can help Mama with her Remembrance books," Rose answered, looking up from her tablet."

"It's starting to get late," Laura said, packing what was left in the basket. "Rose, let me have the tablet and pencil. We still have to visit Albert and Sara."

"We got here first," Albert's voice called out. "Ma, where's some of that fried chicken of yours?"

Albert hugged Caroline first, and then Charles. With him was a lovely brown haired, brown eyed woman, just a few inches taller than Laura.

"So this must be Nurse Sara Woodson," Almanzo smiled, hugging her. I'm Albert's brother in law, Almanzo Wilder and this is my wife,"

"Laura," Sara finished, taking her into a huge bear hug. "I'm so glad that we finally met. Albert speaks of you and Almanzo often."

She reached up and pulled Almanzo into the same embrace, then let go. "And you must be Rose," Sara said, smiling, taking her hands into hers. "You are such a beautiful young lady. I've heard so much about all of you."

She turned, looking for the picnic basket. "I hear that there is plenty of Mrs. Ingalls' wonderful fried chicken."

Caroline motioned for Albert to come over.

"Charles," she asked, "Tell Albert about what happened just before?

"What happened?" Albert asked?"

"I'm doing just fine, you two," Charles said. "Right now anyway. That rest did me good."

"I told you not to exert yourself," Albert said. "I have some medication in my office for you. Does Laura know about your illness yet?

"No," Charles said, "She doesn't know a thing. I don't want to ruin their time here."

"ALBERT, ALBERT" they all heard Jeb's voice coming down the hills on the meadow.

"The baby?"

"Yeah, somethin's not right."

Sara looked up from a small fried chicken wing. "Time to go," she called out to Albert.

"Everybody into the rig," Charles called out. "Almanzo, you can drive this time."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The house was quiet as Albert and Sara walked into the Carter's bedroom and closed the door. Not even Jenny made a sound.

Laura and Almanzo placed themselves at one end of the large wooden table in the center of the room while Charles and Caroline took the other half. Jeb was too nervous to sit and paced the floor. Rose was looking after little Royal outside.

It seemed a while before the door opened and Albert stepped out.

"The baby is in breech," he said, looking first at Jeb; then to Laura and Almanzo. "Sara is going to try to turn it around. Should be a normal pregnancy once she does."

"Will Jenny come through this?" Jeb asked. "How long will this take?"

Almanzo walked over and placed a hand on Jeb's shoulder for support.

Albert shook his head. "Can't give you specifics, Jeb. I'm sure Jenny will be fine."

He turned and walked through the bedroom door, closing it behind him.

Laura looked up at Almanzo and found that he was staring back at her.

The door opened after what seemed like an eternity. Sara brought out a beautiful baby boy and handed it to Jeb.

"Jenny?" he asked, taking hold of the baby. "Can I see her?"

"She'll be asleep soon," Albert said, coming out of the room, "but you can go and see her until she does."

Jeb brought the baby into Jenny and closed the door behind him.

Almanzo and Laura stood up, they had been exchanging glances throughout the entire waiting period.

"We'll be back before dark," Almanzo said, putting his arm around his wife's waist.

"I know where they're going," he said, looking at Caroline as he took her hand in his. "We'll take Rose tonight and little Royal. I'm sure they won't mind."

Laura sat with her head on Almanzo's shoulder, his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly.

They were sitting under a tree, staring at Baby Wilder's gravestone, remembering everything that happened the morning they woke up and found their little unnamed baby boy dead.

_Laura had smiled as she walked over to the cradle. She bent down to pick up the baby, but the baby hadn't responded to her touch. "Baby?" she called out, remembering the day her brother had died and she ran into the mountains in search of comfort._

_She called out to her husband and stepped back, leaning against the bedroom door, shaking her head. Her hands instantly flew to her mouth as she tried to hold back the tears._

_She screamed Manly's name again when he didn't answer, a little louder this time. _

"_Beth, what?" Almanzo said, running toward her._

"_There's something wrong with the baby," she answered._

_Almanzo bent down and looked into the cradle. Jenny had come out to see what was going on. _

"_Dear God, he's dead," Almanzo's voice came from the cradle. "Our baby is dead."_

"_No," Laura cried and she reached out to touch him, to hold him in her arms in case he woke up and no one was there to comfort him. Please God, wasn't this a dream? Hadn't Doc Baker told them he was healthy? _

_But then reality set in as Manly stood up and ran over to her, grabbing her by the waist and hugging her as if he would never let her go. _

"_Beth," he whispered over and over. She could hear his sobs and feel his wet lashes against the back of her neck as he cried for their little baby boy._

"We should have come here earlier," Manly said, turning toward her. He placed his thumb underneath her eyes to dry her tears. At the same time, he was trying to control his, but the tears flowed down his cheeks anyway.

"All that time Albert was in there, I kept thinking about what would happen if Jenny's little boy…"

"I know," Almanzo said. "I know," he said, hugging her. "Go on, Beth, it's alright to cry."

"He would have been thirteen this coming August," Laura cried into Manly's shirt.

"I know," Almanzo said, "I always make a little note every year at his birthday."

Laura picked her head up and looked into his tear stained face. "You do that too?" she whispered, as Manly dried the tears on her cheeks.

He nodded. "I loved him too, Beth. I'm so sorry he's so far away from where we are now. Sometimes I get an urge to come here and see him and talk to him. I want to tell him how our family is doing and how much of a joy he was to us in his brief time on Earth. I want to hold him and look into his beautiful little face."

Laura nodded. "He knows that, Manly," she said. "He's looking down at us right now and knows how much we care for him." She shook her head, remembering the contours of his face, his blue eyes, his tiny nose and little pink mouth, his tiny fingers and toes. "He looked exactly like you, Manly."

Almanzo nodded. "I thought so too, that's what makes it hard." He wiped her tears, then he wiped his. "I too believe that he's looking down at us. That's how you have to remember him, because life goes on. Remember that the Lord loved him so much that he called him home, just as he called little Freddy home that day you ran away."

"Oh Manly," she looked at him. "You're right. Where would I be without you here? I love you."

Almanzo smiled and cupped his hand under her chin. He brought her lips up to meet his and they kissed for a long time.

"And you know that I love you, Beth," he said, when their kiss broke. He looked into her eyes. "And you know that I always will."

He looked up. "It's starting to get dark, Beth. Maybe we should head for home."

Laura nodded. "Maybe we should spend the night at my folks," Laura said. "We could sleep up in the loft."

Almanzo nodded. "We can see Jenny and Jeb first thing in the morning," he said standing up. He helped his wife get to her feet.

They walked closer to the gravestone, placing two big rocks on it to show Baby Wilder that they hadn't forgotten him. Then the two, arm in arm, turned to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Three days later, the new minister, Reverend Robert Miller, arrived late in the afternoon. Rose and little Royal were coming out of the General Store when they saw the stage drive up. Albert had explained that Jenny would need all the rest she could get, so Laura and Rose were both helping with chores. Almanzo and Jeb were doing odd jobs around the farm. Almanzo had already been approached by some of the men to help out at the mill part time and he agreed.

Rose adjusted the stuffed paper bag with her left hand and held onto Royal's hand with her right. She watched him walk off the stage.

"That must be the new Reverend that Grandpa and Mr. Oleson were talking about," Rose said to her little charge as they walked down the stairs. She had her long dark hair in a braid down her back this morning so it wouldn't get in her way as she worked. She watched as the driver handed him his bag, then climbed back on the stage.

Rose stared at him. He certainly was young. Maybe somewhere in his early twenties, she supposed. He was tall and good looking with wavy brown hair. She couldn't see his eyes, as she was standing directly across the street from the church. She had to deliver a message from Mr. Oleson saying that he would be a little late showing him his new room.

"Come on, Roy, let's cross the street," she said, holding tighter onto his hand.

"Excuse me," she heard a voice call out. She turned quickly and found him looking into her wide brown eyes. He has brown eyes too, she thought and smiled. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, you may," he answered, smiling down at her. "Can you direct me to the General Store? I'm supposed to meet a Mr. William Oleson here."

"He should be coming out any minute, he told me to let you know. I'm Rose Wilder," she told him, "and this is my little nephew, Royal Carter."

"Well," the Reverend said, "it's nice to meet you both" although he had eyes only for her.

"Well, there you are," another voice interrupted, but this one sounded like her father. She turned and found him staring down at her. He was with standing with Mr. Oleson.

"You must be the Reverend Miller," Almanzo said, extending his hand. "I'm Almanzo Wilder and this is William Oleson, proprietor of the General Store." He looked at Rose. "Your mother is probably wondering where you are, young lady," he said

"Nice to meet both of you," the Reverend smiled. He turned to Almanzo. "I guess that this your beautiful daughter?"

"I asked her to convey a message, Almanzo," Willie said, looking at him. He turned back to the Reverend Miller.

"I hear that you will need a room until you get settled," he said, changing the subject. "It's up on the third floor of the store. My wife is making up the room now."

As Willie started to lead him away, he turned. "It was nice to meet you, Rose Wilder," he called out. "Hope to see you in church on Sunday."

"Oh, you will," Almanzo called out, "along with the rest of my family." He turned to his daughter.

"And you should be gettin' on home. I'll be there soon, got a few more orders to fill."

Rose smiled. "Alright, Papa. I'll see you there." She looked down. "Come on, Roy. We got chores to finish up."

Almanzo watched her as she walked up the road leading out of town, then he turned to stare at the new Reverend and Willie Oleson who were just making their way up the stairs to the store.

"We saw the new Reverend in town today," Rose said to Laura as she handed over the bag of groceries. "He sure is young and really good looking."

Laura smiled as she began to unpack it. "I'm sure he is," Laura said, as she stored the supplies in the pantry. She took the flour and sugar and brought it over the table. "Can you help me knead the dough while I take out the other two loaves?" she asked. "Then we'll have our lessons."

"Yes, Mama," Rose said, turning it over and over in her hands. She spread it out flat and placed it on the bread tray.

"You were my age when you met Papa, weren't you?"

"Yes I was, but we had to wait two years until I was seventeen to get married." She took the bread over to the small cook stove and placed it in the oven. "I'm going to check on Jenny and then we'll have our lessons."

Rose nodded and grabbed her tablet from the other room.

She heard the rig drive up and before she could run to the window, the front door opened. It was her father.

"Beth," she heard him call out as he opened the door, almost forgetting that Jenny was still inside sleeping. He looked over towards Rose sitting at the table.

"Hello, Papa," she said.

Laura opened the door. "Quiet," she said, closing the door behind her. "Jenny's asleep and Rose and I are going to start on our lesson for today."

"I wanted to talk to you about somethin'," he said, looking at Rose, "but it'll keep 'til tonight, I guess. I'll go out and help Jeb."

"Manly, we're going to have dinner at my parent's house," Laura said. "They are having the new Reverend over. Ma came here to tell me. Jeb will be home with Jenny. Everything should be fine until we get back. Albert and Sara should be getting here soon."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Almanzo said, a little angrily.

"The Reverend?" Laura asked. "What on earth has he done?"

"Almanzo," Jeb called from the front. "I can use your help,"

"Comin'" Manly called to him and took a last look at Laura before closing the door.

She looked at Rose when she sat down. "Anything go on in town today that I should know about, Rose?"

She shrugged. "Mr. Oleson asked me to tell the new Reverend that he'd be a little late. I had Roy with me. Papa saw me talking to him and walked over. That's it."

Laura smiled a little. First she couldn't get over Rose calling Willie, "Mr. Oleson." She usually thought of Willie's father, Nels. The other thing was Almanzo being over protective of his daughter.

"All right," she said, opening up her notebooks. "Where did we leave off?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It turned out that the Reverend Miller was just nineteen years old, going on twenty. He wasn't married and hadn't thought about it. His only interest had been becoming a minister. That's all he had ever wanted since he was a boy.

"So this must be your first job?" Rose asked. She had been throwing out questions at him all night.

"Rose, that's enough for now," Almanzo scolded his daughter.

"No, no, Mr. Wilder," Reverend Miller said, "I don't mind answering a few questions, especially from such a lovely young lady." He smiled at her over the table.

Almanzo was fuming.

"Would you like another helping?" Caroline asked. "There's a lot here."

Reverend Miller smiled. "I'd love another helping, Mrs. Ingalls."

"Oh, it wasn't me who cooked, Reverend," Caroline said, "It was Rose and my daughter Laura who did the cooking."

"Well, my compliments, Miss Wilder. You and your mother have done a wonderful job." The Reverend smiled. "Now, to answer your question, young lady, yes, this is my first job." Laura placed another helping of cinnamon chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans, in front of the Reverend. "And I would like to settle down and make Walnut Grove my home."

Rose smiled. "My parents are always talking about Walnut Grove, Reverend. How special it was and how everyone pitched in and helped each other out when it was needed. I'm sure that the way this town is growing, it will be that way again. And now that you're here, I'm sure that…"

Almanzo looked at her.

"I think I'll clear the table," she said, catching her father's eye. "Who's finished?" She stood up and took her plate, along with her mother's and her grandmother's.

The Reverend watched her as she stood up. He watched her disappear as she walked into the kitchen.

"So, Reverend," Charles asked. "How do you like your new room?"

"It's small, Mr. Ingalls. I'm only renting it for a month, until I find more permanent lodgings. As I said, I intend to settle here and have my children here."

Almanzo looked at Laura.

"Would anyone like some coffee?" Laura said, looking back at her husband.

"If your coffee is anything like your cooking, Mrs. Wilder, I'd love some," the Reverend said, standing. "Just as soon as I bring my plate into the kitchen."

"I'll take that," Caroline said, standing. "You're our guest, Reverend."

"Well, I could use a little walk," he said, his eyes on Rose as she came back to take the rest of the dishes.

Charles stood up and looked at Almanzo. "We could do a short walk, Reverend. I could use some fresh air myself."

Almanzo stood up. He let Charles and the Reverend Miller walk out, then he looked at Laura. He turned and followed them out the door.

Laura looked at Caroline and shook her head. They were both trying to keep a straight face.

Rose looked at her. "Mama, Papa sure seems angry. Did I do something wrong?"

Laura smiled and shook her head. "No, Rose, you haven't done anything wrong. Your father and I just need to have a little talk, that's all. You can finish clearing off the dishes and just bring us the apple pie you baked this afternoon."

When Rose had gone, Laura looked at her mother. "Maybe I should go out and talk to Manly, Ma."

"You can do that later on tonight," Caroline said. "Your Pa will keep him busy."

"He's been slowing down, hasn't he these last few days? Almanzo keeps expecting him to go down to the mill every day with him."

Caroline nodded. "Maybe he'll come down tomorrow, if he's feeling better. The doctor in Burr Oak did tell him to slow down. It's hard for your Pa, since he likes to roam."

"Something wrong with Grandpa?" Rose asked as she placed the pie on the table along with the cutter.

"He's just not as strong as he used to be, Rose," Laura said.

The front door opened and in walked a smiling Almanzo lost in a conversation with the Reverend Miller. Charles walked in after them smiling. He closed the door. "Where's that apple pie, Half Pint?" he asked his daughter.

"Coming right up, Pa," Laura said, as Rose scooped out a piece.

"How could you let her do that, Laura," he said, angrily. "How could you just let her go asking him all those questions? Didn't you see the way he was staring at her? Why, he's…"

"Only three years older than she is," Laura finished the sentence. "We're ten years apart. Manly." She smiled at him. "Now you know the way my father felt when you asked me to elope with you. Does this make her a little girl, too?"

"Beth," he said, "she's barely sixteen. I want her to wait until she's a little older. She's way too young to…"

He stopped, mid sentence. Laura's words finally sunk in. "I'm acting just like your Pa, ain't I?"

Laura smiled and stepped closer. "She'll be alright. She doesn't plan on settling down so quickly, Manly. I don't think she's interested in that just yet. If the Reverend is inclined to ask her out, he will. It doesn't mean that either of them are serious."

"And if he is?" Almanzo asked.

"Then he is. Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. So far, all he's done is be nice to her. Don't worry, Manly. Rose will set him straight, you'll see. She's got a mind of her own."

"Just like her mother," Almanzo smiled. He put his arms around her. "Alright, you win, as usual."

"No, Almanzo, I'm not always right. Especially when Rose got smallpox and you went for Doc Baker. If we'd gone to Sleepy Eye, no telling where Rose would be now."

"But if you didn't have you're wits about you when the tornado hit," Almanzo said. "Or the time at Rocky Ridge when she spooked the horses." They both laughed and hugged each other.

"Papa, Mama," Rose ran over to them. "Reverend Miller wants to walk me home. Do you think it will be alright?"

Almanzo looked at Laura, then back at Rose.

"That's fine," Almanzo said, still holding on to Laura. "Just don't stay out too late."

"Thanks Papa, I won't."

"Thank you, sir," the Reverend said and they walked off together.

Laura and Almanzo watched them walk toward the house.

"Let's go back inside for a minute," Almanzo said. "I need to ask your Ma something."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Farm life can get so dull." Rose was telling the Reverend as they reached the Carter's farm. "Sometimes it's so slow and boring, day after the day the same thing, over and over. You want to have a little excitement and on a farm that's not a very strange thing. I remember once when I was feeding the hens and one of them got loose and found her way into the barnyard. Walked right under one of Papa's new horses. There was no way to grab her and I tripped and fell, pulling the horse's tail. The hen ran, but my mother had to stop the horse from trampling me. I'll never forget that."

"Most times, though, I'd sit on my swing and stare out at our beautiful land, stretching out for miles, hardly anyone around except the animals."

Rose was talking a mile a minute, but the Reverend Miller showed no signs of being bored. He was watching her, marveling at her every word.

She smiled. "Even now, I can remember looking over that hill at our land. My father and mother love it there. They've finally made the farm work after struggling through their first four years of marriage together. It took a long time, but their determination to make it work and their love for each other keeps the farm going. I've always admired them, Reverend. Two people so in love with the land and each other."

"You've got so many stories to tell, Rose," he said, looking at her.

She looked up into his smiling face. "Maybe too many, Reverend. I haven't given you a chance to talk. You can tell me to be quiet."

Reverend Miller smiled. "I talked enough at supper. You asked me some really embarrassing questions, too. You'd probably make a great reporter, interviewing people on the spot and with all your stories you could write a book."

"Funny you should say that." She laughed. "I guess I'm a little like my mother, Reverend. We both like to write. She's got diaries and tablets crammed full of stories. One day, she's going to publish those stories and I'm going to help her. I bring it up every chance I get. It's one of the reasons why we're here."

The new minister smiled. "You know, you don't have to keep calling me "Reverend. I do have a name."

"Isn't it more polite to use Reverend?" she asked, looking at him.

"Only in church," he said, smiling. "You can call me Rob. That's what all my good friends call me."

She looked at him. "Alright, then Rob, but don't let my father hear me call you that. He's a little overprotective. Been that way all his life."

"Well, then you can just tell him that I'm a good friend." He smiled.

"It's been a pleasure walking you back home, Miss Wilder. Do you think that I'd be able to see you tomorrow, before dinner?"

Rose smiled. "I got plenty of chores to do, Rev…uh, um Rob," she corrected herself. Maybe after I get them finished, I can come into town and meet you."

"Well, I'd like that, but I'd like to get your father's permission first. Let's do things properly. Say tomorrow at three?"

Rose smiled. "I'll mention it to my father."

Rob smiled. "Good night, Miss Wilder and thank you for a lovely evening."

Rose watched as he tipped his hat and headed down the path toward town. She turned and bumped right into Jeb who was standing by the door watching the man walk away.

"That the new Reverend?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "Robert Miller," she said, staring after him. "He's really nice, Jeb. It was nice of him to walk me home. What was even nicer was that my father gave him permission."

Jeb nodded, and then turned to her as the Reverend disappeared down the lane. "Looks a might young to be a minister, don't you think?"

"He just got out of school, Jeb. It's his first job and he's just a little younger then you." She changed the subject. "How's Jenny feeling?"

"She's doing a lot better. Albert says that she can do a little walking, maybe ready for church on Sunday."

"I'll help her tomorrow, first thing." She kissed him on the cheek. "You're doing a great job watching over her, Jeb. You're a very lucky man." She looked at him. "Sorry I bumped into you. Are my folks here yet?"

"No, I expect they'll be here any minute," Jeb answered. "Come on, get inside."

"You should have told me, Beth." Almanzo said, shaking his head. He looked up at Caroline. "How long do you think he's got?"

Charles had gone to sleep an hour ago. The three of them were standing outside the little house on Plum Creek.

"Can't say for sure, Almanzo. Could be a matter of days or weeks. The doctor told him to rest, no exertion whatsoever."

Almanzo looked at his wife. "Kinda reminds me of what happened to my older brother." He looked back at Caroline. "Did the doc say what it might be? Does it have a name?"

Caroline shook her head. "He said it was his heart." She looked at them. "He's been doing hard work all his life. I hate to see him idle this way. He feels so useless." She looked at Almanzo and Laura. "It means so much to him to have all of you here."

Laura looked up. "Manly, is it possible to stay longer? We do have Mr. Rice keeping the farm going. You're doing well here, working at the mill part time."

Almanzo looked at his mother in law, then at his wife. "I think we'll be able to spend most of the summer, but Eliza Jane's coming for Rose in the fall. I'm sure it won't be a problem, Caroline," he said turning his attention back to her. "It's the middle of May now."

"And I'm sure Jenny and Jeb won't have a problem," Laura said. She turned back to Almanzo and kissed him. "Thanks," she whispered in his ear.

"Well, we'd best be goin'" Almanzo said, turning toward the Carter's rig. "It's getting late and I've got to check on…"

"Reverend Miller?" Caroline called out.

The Reverend looked up. "Hello, Mrs. Ingalls, Mr. and Mrs. Wilder."

"Would you like a ride back to town?" Almanzo called out.

"I'm fine, thank you, Mr. Wilder. See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Tomorrow?" Manly asked, looking at his wife.

Laura shrugged. "I'm sure I don't know."

"Well, we'll soon find out," Almanzo said, helping Laura into the wagon. "I'll come by early for him. I promise that Woodson and I will keep an eye on him."

"Thanks Almanzo," Caroline waved as the two drove away.

Albert Ingalls sat down at his desk. His newly built office stood directly across the street from the General Store, right next to the church in the center of town. His and Sara's sleeping quarters were upstairs in two separate rooms.

"Looks as if Jenny Carter's going to make it," he said, looking at Sara.

Sara was sitting on his lap. "I'm glad the baby's going to pull through. Little Jebediah is such cute little boy."

"Seven months early," Albert said, looking at her. "You're a miracle worker, Sara," he said, stroking her cheek. "I'm glad that I found you when I did."

"If my brother hadn't seen that sign at the mill asking for help, I don't know if we would've stopped."

"How long ago was that?" Albert asked, trying to remember, "eight months ago?"

"About that," Sara agreed. She looked at him. "Albert, maybe we should tell everyone that we're…"

"No not yet," he said, "you have time. You're not showing right now."

Sara frowned. She stood up. "What's the big secret? So we're married and I'm pregnant."

"You got pregnant first, remember?" Albert said.

"I'll tell my sister. She'll understand. Always has."

"And so will your Ma and Pa." Sara said.

"Yeah," Albert said, standing up. "I'm so worried about him, Sara. I'm frightened he's going to die."

He put his arms around her. "You don't know that," she whispered, "It could be weeks yet, months even."

Albert shook his head. "Jasper Harmon is the best doctor in all of Burr Oak," he said, stroking her hair. She hadn't bothered to put it up, not for that one emergency call. "We'll just have to keep an eye on him."

"You know, Albert, my brother might not take to this news too well."

"I'm really not scared of your brother, Sara."

"I know you're not," she laughed. "I sometimes think that he's more frightened of you."

He looked into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"And I love you too, Albert Ingalls."

They kissed each other. "Let's get up to bed. It's been a long day."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Almanzo couldn't sleep. Thoughts of his daughter and that young Reverend were moving around his head. He didn't care if Laura's father had acted the same way almost nineteen years ago now. He had a daughter of his own and he wasn't sure how to let her go.

_Rose had walked over to him and asked if it would be alright if she and Rob could see each other again._

"_He's looking to settle down, Rose," Almanzo said, "He told you as much."_

"_But Papa," she said, "I'm not ready for that yet. There is so much I want to do with my life. There is so much waiting for me."_

_Almanzo smiled and touched his daughter's cheek. It was exactly what Laura had told him. "You should explain that to him, Rose. The sooner the better. Don't get his hopes up."_

"_I'll take care of that, Papa. Don't you worry about me; I'm a big girl now."_

_She rushed into his arms. "I love you, Papa and I would never do anything to hurt you or Mama Beth. Not ever."_

_Almanzo smiled as he hugged his little girl. "I love you too, Rose," he answered, holding her close. _

"Manly," Laura called softly, "Are you awake?"

Almanzo turned toward her. "Somethin' wrong, Beth?"

"I keep thinking about Pa."

"Beth," he whispered, his hand reaching out to caress her cheek.

"I'm frightened, I'm so afraid of losing him. He's so tired all the time, so weak. Manly, I'm not used to seeing him like this. He's still young yet, he just turned sixty six in January. I don't know what I'm going to do. I will never hear his fiddle play, never hear his laughter again."

She got out of bed and walked over to the bedroom window. Almanzo sat up. "Don't talk like that, Beth. He's not gone yet. We don't know how long, but he's still here." He walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist.

She turned from the window crying. "How am I going to face it when the time comes? I went through this with our baby boy. Now it's going to be the same thing all over again?"

"Everyone dies, Beth. Sooner or later, everyone goes." He hugged her tightly. "I've never told you, Beth, but after my stroke, I wanted to die. That's all I thought about, it was all that I wanted. It was your lack of strength and courage that brought me to my senses. I wanted to be there for you, as you were there for me."

He pulled her close and let her cry. "You will be there, Laura, and you'll face it as you have faced every other problem that the Lord has thrown in your path. I know you will. You once told me, a long time ago, that you were tougher than I thought you were. Well, prove it to me, Beth. Prove it to me as you did that same day when the railroad threatened to rob us of our land here, in Walnut Grove."

"Oh Manly, hold me, please hold me."

He held her close, listening to her sobbing against his nightshirt. He couldn't let go of his daughter and she couldn't let go of her Pa. There had to be some way to get through this. Some way to….

"Beth," he whispered in her ear. "I have an idea. It will bring us all together."

Laura pulled away from him. "What? What in the world are you talking about?"

Manly smiled. "Your Ma said it meant everything to have his family with him. Well, we can get everyone here. Mary, Carrie, Grace, James, Cassandra. Albert is here already. It's not too late."

"You mean a little get together?" Laura asked, "But what will we tell them?"

"The truth, Laura. I'll take you and Rose into town in the morning. You and Rose can find Albert. We know that Mary and Adam are in New York, we even know how to reach them. Grace and Carrie are both living in South Dakota and you know where they are. Albert keeps in touch with James and Cassandra. We can use the Oleson's new telephone system. That new seamstress who works in the store; the one who Rose talks with every day?"

"You mean Lena Howard?"

Almanzo nodded. "Sometimes she's the operator. She can make the calls for us."

Laura's eyes went wide. She ran into his arms for the second time. "Oh, Manly. It would be like Christmas and Ma would like that so much."

"And so would your Pa." Manly said, holding her close.

"Let's do it," she said, smiling up at him. Almanzo smiled and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"There you go," he told her, pulling her close, rocking her back and forth. "That's my Beth."

Almanzo drove Rose, Laura and little Royal into town that morning. Jenny was still resting up, but was doing more and more things around the house. She and her husband took turns watching over little Jeb.

Lena was happy to make the calls, she told Rose. Lena Howard had just turned eighteen and Rose thought she was the prettiest woman she'd ever met. Deep blue, almost violet eyes and strawberry blond hair, always pinned up in a bun. Sometimes, when she sewed or read, she wore glasses. The other problem is that Lena was a little shy, while Rose was just the opposite, but they got along well and were constant companions while she was in town.

Mary and Adam could leave tomorrow and would probably arrive next week. Grace and her husband Nathan could be here by the end of the week. Carrie worked as a printer and traveled all over South Dakota managing newspapers. She was working in the Black Hills now and was seeing someone named David Swanzey. Maybe she'd meet Grace and Nathan on the train and they could get to Walnut Grove the same time.

Cassandra Ingalls worked as a typist for a small newspaper and James had become a lawyer, like Adam. They told Albert that they would be there by the end of the week. Neither one had married; they were living together in James' house a little outside Springfield where he had a small office.

Rose was learning the switchboard at the General Store while Lena basted a new dress. She was watching little Royal while Laura and Albert were talking across the street at his office.

"Hello, Miss Wilder, Miss Howard," she heard a voice call out. She looked up and saw the Reverend Miller smiling down at her.

"Hello, Rob," she said, suddenly tongue tied. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Just finished the first draft of my sermon this Sunday. Can I interest you ladies in having a bite?"

"Mama and I made a few sandwiches for my Papa and my grandparents this morning," Rose said. "We have some left over if you'd like."

Robert Miller smiled. "I would love anything that you make, Miss Wilder," he smiled, as she handed him one. "Maybe we can take a walk later, if you're not busy."

Rose smiled. "I offered to help out as switchboard operator, Rob," she said, "Lena and Rachel are a little busy with basting and sewing at the moment."

"Will you be finished by three?" he asked her. "I'll come by your house, that is if your father gives his permission."

"Papa's already given me his permission," Rose said, "but you can come by the house, anyway. I think he would like that rather than I meet you in town."

He smiled at her. "Well then, I'll see you at three," he said as Rose watched him open the door.

Rose sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, but she was going to have to tell him. It was the only way.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What are you telling me?" Laura said looking at her brother.

"Sara, she's going to have a baby. She's almost three month's pregnant."

"And how long have you been married?" Laura asked, frowning, her hands on her hips.

"It's not my baby," Albert told her. "She came to me for help and I gave her everything I had. It was her fiancé who got her that way. He said it wasn't his; that it couldn't be his and he wasn't going to be a father to someone else's child. He beat her up and walked away. She limped into my office and I examined her. I told her to rest up, she needed it. She almost lost the baby, that's how badly she'd been hurt. We married three weeks ago, right before you, Almanzo and Rose got here. She's still not completely healed, but she's getting better. She's lucky, the baby is fine."

Laura stared at him; the tears were falling down her cheeks. She hugged Albert. "You were right in telling me, but you shouldn't keep it from Ma and Pa."

Albert looked at her. "The last thing I want is for Pa to get excited. He's sick right now and he'll pull through this, Laura. He's always pulled through in tough times and has always been there for us. He will come out of this, Laura. He has to."

One small tear fell from his eye as Laura pulled him close. They were both crying now.

Albert, stop. He'll be fine. Almanzo was right, maybe he'll get better surrounded by family and friends. It's worth a try."

They separated. "When you get finished later, stop by the Carter's. And on the way, stop by Ma and Pa, then let me know how he is."

"Your father is a difficult man to get to know," Rob said, walking next to her. "I have to get you back before it gets dark."

Rose nodded. "They're planning a big party for my grandpa next week," she said. "All the calls have been made and the entire Ingalls family will be here." She looked up at him. "It was Papa's idea." She turned away from Rob and shook her head, almost talking to herself more than to him. "He does whatever makes Mama Beth happy."

"Mama Beth?" Rob said, "I thought her name was Laura."

Rose looked up; she didn't realize she had let that slip out. "My father's nickname for her. He's been calling her Beth since they first met."

Rob smiled. "How did that start, if you don't mind my asking?"

Rose laughed. "Her second name was Elizabeth. I have an Aunt Laura as well."

"Your parents told you all this?"

Rose nodded. "They tell me a lot of personal things. My mother is not your typical woman. She does as she pleases most of the time, my father usually doesn't interfere, unless he feels she's wrong, which isn't a lot of the time."

He smiled. "You told me last night that they love each other very much. And I'm sure that your father loves you too.

Rose nodded. "He does, Rob, he's always loved me and so does Mama Beth. They've devoted their lives toward me, showed love in every single way that they could. And I love them both."

"Then you must be an only child," Rob said. "I'm an only child too. I did have one brother who died when he was still a baby, but my parents hardly ever bring him up."

Rose looked up and shook her head. "I don't think I have any brothers or sisters. I haven't heard a thing." She looked up. "How did you find out that you had one?"

"I overheard them talking one night, Rose and I asked them about it. They apologized for not telling me sooner. It was good that I asked. Got it off my chest, so to speak."

He turned to her. "You know, I was born and brought up here, in this town. We moved away just before they razed the town. I didn't remember it at all, but my older brother is buried here." He looked at her. "I do seem to remember that my parents talked about your grandfather a lot."

"Yes, he held a lot of weight in this town," Rose said, nodding her head. "I heard that."

She looked up at him. "I was born here as well, in a house that was destroyed by a tornado. My father and grandfather rebuilt the Carter's place to replace that house."

Rob stopped and looked down at her. "That's not your house? You don't live there?"

Rose looked up. "No, Robert," she said. "We haven't lived in that house since 1890. We left Walnut Grove when I was four years old. My parents set up a farm in Mansfield, Missouri which they named Rocky Ridge because of the land it was on."

"So you're just visiting here?"

Rose nodded again. "Yes. We will probably leave here in August. I'll be living with my aunt down south to finish high school."

"Do you want to go?" Rob asked, looking at her.

"More than anything in the world, Robert. I'm not ready to get married and settle down. I have had enough of farming and small towns. I want to learn as much as I can, visit all the places I can, see and do everything I want to do and not be confined in one place for the rest of my life. I want to share these dreams with my parents." Rose was lost in her thoughts and desires. She had a smile her face and she was looking out toward the prairie, not at him anymore.

"I'm not my mother. She married my father at a very young age. He's a farmer and that's what he'll be the rest of his life." She looked up at him now, focusing on his eyes. "That's not the way I want things to be, not now. Do you understand?"

Well, she thought, that was easy. Now all she had to do was wait for an answer.

But he hadn't answered, not for a long time. When he finally did turn back, he was smiling again.

"We can still be friends, can't we? We can write each other and I can still see you while you're here, can't I?"

Rose smiled. "Of course we can. I would like that very much."

He smiled back. "Good," he said. "Now, Miss Wilder, I could sure use a writer to help me with my sermon. Want to take a look at it with me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Mama," Rose asked as she ran into the house. Rob had dropped her off at five o'clock and said he'd be back tomorrow. "Where's Papa? Rob wants to talk with him."

"Outside," Laura answered, looking out the window. "I think they found each other." She looked at her daughter.

"Come on, sit down. Royal, Jenny and Jeb are out back. Little Jeb's asleep." They took seats at the long wooden table in the center of the room. "Did you tell him?"

Rose nodded. "He said he still wanted to see me the rest of the time that we were here. He really didn't mention anything about getting married, but he took a long time answering me when I told him that I wasn't ready."

Laura smiled. "At least he understands now. I'll tell you something that I haven't told anyone, not yet anyway. I never thought that I'd be a farmer's wife, Rose, but here I am. And I'm not regretting any of it. I've always loved your father and I vowed that I'd make him see me as a woman someday and I have. In some ways, it's like a dream come true."

She placed her hand on top of her daughter's. "Did you know that I asked the Reverend Hardwick to leave out the word "obey" in the marriage ceremony? Your father agreed to it and he's been holding up his end of the bargain ever since. Your papa and I have gone through lots of hard times, but we pulled through and managed, especially after we moved to Missouri." She smiled. "I've grown up here and I never thought that I'd be happy anywhere else."

"Mama," Rose asked, "Did you know that Robert has a brother buried right here at Walnut Grove Cemetery? He says his parents lived here some time ago and moved right before the town was razed. Do you remember them?"

Laura frowned. "Where did they move to?" she asked quietly.

"Some place called Redwood Falls," she said.

Laura covered her mouth. "Ginny and Peter Miller and their six year old boy Robert," she said as if in a dream. "We paid them a visit. There was an epidemic of smallpox in Redwood Falls. You came down with it three weeks later."

She laughed, taking her hands away from her mouth. "You two used to play together all the time. He watched over you like a big brother. We all used to talk about it. Ginny would say it was some kind of sign."

Now it was Rose's turn to frown. "How old was I?"

"Two and a half," Laura remembered, "Almost three."

"Was Jenny there too?" Rose asked.

Laura smiled. "Jenny used to help us out in the kitchen, but she'd be there for you when Papa and I needed her to be. Jenny was a perfect little lady, as she is now."

The door opened and Almanzo walked in with Robert. He looked at Laura. "He's stayin' for supper, Beth. We'll need an extra plate." He looked at Rose. "Go on you two; take your walk, but don't go too far."

"Thanks, Papa," she said, standing up. She kissed him on the cheek.

When they both left, Almanzo sat down next to his wife.

"Do you know who he is?" Manly said, that little shy smile forming on his lips.

"Yes, I just realized it myself," Laura said. "When she told me he had a brother buried here."

Almanzo's smile became wider. He shook his head. "The way he used to watch out for her. The things that they'd do sometimes." He took her hand. "It's a small world isn't it?"

Laura nodded. "They were fated to meet. Ginny was right all along about them."

"Beth," Almanzo said, losing the smile, but he kept his hand on hers. "Maybe we should tell Rose about her younger brother. What if she sees the stone? She'll come home askin' all kinds of questions. You know how curious she is?"

"You're right, Manly. We should have told her a long time ago. We'll take her down tomorrow after you get home."

"We can take Rob with us," Almanzo said, "Maybe pay some respects to his older brother."

"Did he tell you about Ginny and Peter?"

Almanzo nodded. "Still in Redwood Falls. We should pay them a visit too, as long as we're here. Take the kids with us."

"Oh, now it's alright for Rose and Rob to be seeing each other."

"He's not expectin' anything. He told me about their conversation. He felt somethin' for her, but didn't know what." He looked at her. "I've just got to learn to let go," Almanzo said, squeezing her hand tighter. "She won't be with us forever. She'll get married someday too, even though she thinks she won't."

"It won't last, Manly," Laura said, "she's way too independent." They both laughed. "I'll get supper, she said getting up.

"And I'll get Jenny, Jeb and little Royal."

"You look so different," Jenny said as they sat around the table. "I wouldn't have even recognized you."

Rob grinned. "I don't know if that's good or bad." He turned to Rose. "I hardly recognized this lovely little lady."

"He was so overprotective, Jeb," Jenny said, shaking her head. "Wouldn't let anyone go near Rose whenever we'd visit."

She turned back to Rob. "How are your parents doing?"

"They're fine," Rob answered. Actually, I phoned them yesterday. I told them about you, Rose, and they explained about your parents. They want to see you again, all of you. I know that they've missed you."

Almanzo smiled. "Well, we can get an early start tomorrow, I guess. I think I can get a replacement for a day."

He looked over at his niece. "Can you make it, Jenny? Are you strong enough?"

Jenny nodded. "I'm feeling a lot better, Uncle Manzo," she answered.

"We can stop off and see Albert on the way."

"Sounds good to me, " Laura said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"How did Pa do today?" Laura asked Almanzo as they climbed into bed.

Almanzo shook his head. "Well, he was helpin' as best he could. We're all not supposed to know about this, remember?"

"You didn't let him do too much though?"

Manly shook his head. "He stopped when he was tired. I only gave him some invoices to file away. I even gave him a stool so he wouldn't have to stand. It was good to see him doin' just a little somethin'."

"It made him feel as if he were accomplishing something," she said, bringing him closer toward her. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "Thank you for everything you've done." She pulled away. "I love you," she said, smiling.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he said, pulling her toward him, losing himself in her arms.

Rob showed up bright and early the next morning as Laura and Rose brought out the sandwiches they packed for the trip. Almanzo just finished hitching up the team.

"Go on, into the back of the rig. First stop will be the cemetery and then Redwood Falls."

Rob grinned. "Thanks, Mr. Wilder, it'll be good to see my parents again."

Almanzo smiled. "I'm sure they have." He watched Laura and Rose kiss Jenny and Jeb goodbye.

"Everyone on board?" he asked as Rose climbed in the back to join Rob. "Let's go," Laura said, taking her place next to Almanzo.

Her parents led the way; they knew exactly how to get there. Rob and Rose followed in back. They both watched as they stopped and knelt down, both of them overcome with grief. Manly crushed her to his side and held her tightly. They turned around and saw Rose and Rob who were staring at them. Almanzo stood first, holding out his hand toward Laura. He helped her stand and the two of them retreated to the back to let Rose and Rob have a look. Laura laid her head on Manly's shoulder.

Rose looked at the footstone. "Baby son of A.J. Wilder" she read out loud. She turned to Rob who was staring back at her. He put his arms around her. "Rose, I'm sorry," he said, staring at the grave. There were two rocks on it. Rose turned to look at her parents. "He died in his sleep," Laura said, "We were surprised he was so quiet." The tears came down like torrents of rain. "He was not even twelve days old," Laura said, burying her face in Almanzo's arms. "We couldn't decide on a name." Almanzo pulled her close and held her, sobbing, in his arms.

Rose looked at Rob who was kneeling by her side. He was crying too. "Just like my older brother," he whispered, still looking at the gravestone. He turned his head toward Laura and Almanzo. "I'll take you over there, it's not far."

The drive to Redwood Falls seemed very long somehow. Rose and Rob were quiet, huddled in each other's arms. Laura turned around to look at them.

"I can't tell if they're asleep or crying," she said, turning back to Almanzo.

"Leave them be," Almanzo said, looking forward, tugging on the reins. "They've both had a rough morning. Maybe seeing his parents will make up for it."

Laura nodded. How quickly his attitude towards the new Reverend changed once he found out who he was, she thought, trying not to smile through her tears.

Peter and Ginny were waiting for them, looking as if they hadn't aged a bit. Robert ran out of the wagon and ran into their waiting arms.

Laura and Almanzo were next and Ginny hugged Rose and held her away, looking into her face.

"And this is little Rose," Ginny said.

"Hello, Mrs. Miller," she said, politely. She always hated it when someone said that to her. "Nice to meet you again,"

"Where's Jenny and Jeb?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Laura answered. "Jenny couldn't make it, but I promise you'll see each other. We are having a big party, the second week of June, and we would love for you to both to come to Walnut Grove."

"We should be leaving here in August," Almanzo told them both. "We have to get back to Mansfield. Rose is starting school and Eliza Jane will be coming for her. She's finishing up her last year in high school in Louisiana."

They spent a long time there, Peter showing Almanzo around the farm while Ginny and Laura sat together on the porch before going in to make supper. Rob and Rose got lost somewhere as they had been doing lately.

"I can't believe they found each other again," Ginny said, looking at Laura. "Maybe we'll be in laws."

Laura shook her head. "There isn't a chance of that happening anytime soon. Rose doesn't want to settle down just yet and apparently, that's what Rob wants. They'll probably stay friends the rest of their lives."

"That will be fine too, looks like they need each other."

Laura shook her head. "There's that spark between them, Ginny. She can't stop talking when they're together."

"And neither can he," Ginny agreed. "And he hardly says anything to anyone else."

They both laughed.

Rose and Rob were standing on a hill, at the edge of the Miller's property. Rose shook her head.

"It's beautiful, Robert," she said, staring out as the wind gently blew the long brown grass.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Rob said, looking at her.

They stared at one another as he moved closer to kiss her. She didn't back away, but she should have.

"Rob," she scolded him.

He smiled as he pulled away. "I wanted to do that all day," he whispered. He touched her cheek. "I know how you feel. It's just something that I feel inside."

Rose smiled and touched his cheek. "I know. I feel the same way. I just want to do other things before I get married, that's all. It's not fair to have you wait for me."

He smiled. "If it's meant to be, it's meant to be," he said, "nothing can change things."

Rose smiled. "Oh, Rob, I'm sorry." She ran into his arms.

"No," he said, hugging her. "Don't be." He heard the dinner bell and they pulled apart. "Come on, we'll be late. Race you back to the house."

And the two went running down the hill, laughing.

Author's Note: In actuality, Rose didn't find out about her brother's death until after Laura Ingalls Wilder died in 1957. To fit the storyline, I lowered Rose's age to age 15. Another fact is that Almanzo and Rose didn't make the trip with Laura in 1902. She made the long trip from Mansfield to DeSmet alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rose was standing in back of the Carter's farm watching the long prairie grass wave in the wind. She could get used to it here, she thought, her parents had been right, it was beautiful. It was still spring though, she thought, and soon to be summer. Winters were hard here, her parents had also told her. Well, it was fine now, but what would it be like shut up on the prairie during a long, cold winter, never mind getting snowed in.

She didn't want to even think about it.

There was plenty to do and it all had to get done before Sunday. The time here had gone by pretty quickly. A month had passed since they arrived, Wednesday, May 8 in the afternoon. It was now Thursday, June 5 and there were lots of changes in the reawakening of Walnut Grove.

Pa seemed to be doing much better. He still worked at the mill, filing invoices and doing some light work. Almanzo always watched out for him, even though he had been asked by Mr. William Oleson to build a new schoolhouse. The town had voted for change, it was growing by leaps and bounds. New children and families were showing up almost daily now.

The new schoolteacher arrived last Wednesday and her name was Susan Johnson. She was Rob's age and Rose thought that she looked a lot like her mother. Petite, reddish brown hair, and dark hair and dark eyes that held you captive every time you looked into them. The entire town fell in love with her, including Robert, or so Rose thought. She had felt a little pang of jealousy when he looked at her and talked with her, but she also enjoyed the freedom it gave her and she had liked the idea of Rob having someone to settle down with.

All the "Aunts" as Rose referred to them, had arrived and were settled into the rooms above the General Store. Mama Beth's third sister, Carrie was spared, sleeping in the loft at the Ingalls' place. Carrie told anyone who would listen that the loft seemed tiny to her now that she was older.

Today, the Ingalls' family was spread out between the little house on Plum Creek and the Carter's farm. They were preparing a feast for Sunday and they were starting on that today. It made Rose's mouth water just to think about it, chicken, ham, green beans, mashed potatoes.

She had come out here now to pick blueberries and raspberries for special pies that she was making. She was also going to make a pound cake as well.

"Rose," she turned at the sound of her father's voice.

"Coming, Papa, she said, as she ran toward him, her braids flying in the wind.

"Can you help Jenny out in the kitchen?" Almanzo asked. "Your mother and I are going into town to pick up a few things. We should be back in a couple of hours."

"Sure thing, Papa," borrowing a phrase that she always like from her father. She hugged Almanzo tightly around the waist.

"Rosey Posey," he laughed into her ear and pulled her away to look into her face. "Look at you, a grown up little lady."

Rose was smiling. "Thanks Papa."

"So where's Rob these days?" Almanzo said. "Seems to me that he doesn't come around as often as he did."

Rose shrugged. "He seems to be interested in the new schoolteacher, Miss Susie Johnson." She laughed. "He still comes around, Papa. Not that much anymore."

Almanzo became serious. "He did tell everyone that he wanted to settle down. You heard that as well as I did."

"You don't have to keep reminding me," she said to Manly. "I'm happy for him."

Almanzo looked at her. Somehow she didn't seem really happy. She sounded just a little jealous.

"Manly," he heard Laura's nickname for him and turned to her. She was with Jenny and Roy with Little Jeb in her arms. "I'm ready."

Almanzo smiled. "Be there in a minute, darlin'" He turned his attention back to Rose. "All this work should keep your mind off of him. Maybe it's good that you're spending time apart."

"Papa," she asked. "Do you think that we can have a talk when you get back from town?"

Almanzo smiled. "Sure thing, Rose, "Well, gotta go. Can't keep Mama Beth and all her sisters waitin'" He kissed her on the cheek and walked over to the buckboard.

Rose watched him go and she shook her head. How could Mama Beth have married so quickly, she thought, watching them disappear. She knew that they had fallen deeply in love, but weren't there other more important things? She shook her head to clear it and ran into the house to help her cousin, Jenny.

In a matter of moments, she was out again, feeding the hens, the cow and the horses. After that she was picking apples, rolling dough for her pies, then churn the butter for the pound cake. She'd be busy all afternoon. There must be another kind of life out there, she thought as she picked some beauties from the orchard that Papa and Mama Beth planted long ago, on an extremely hot summer's day.

Even if Rob came over now, she'd have no time for him. Not so close to the party.

She gathered up all the apples and put them into a basket to bring inside. She had just closed the door behind her. She was making her way into the kitchen when she noticed Rob walking with Susie Johnson, hand in hand. Rose, still holding the basket of apples, ran to the window to watch. Susie seemed to be blabbing, with Rob politely nodding his head every so often, as if he wasn't listening. As the two of them passed by, he turned his gaze toward the house and Rose caught her breath. He seemed to be staring right at her. He kept looking toward the house as they went by, then he turned his attention to Susie. Rose leaned against the window, feeling hot tears running down her cheek. She didn't want to, but she was going to have to tell him to go. It was the only way, she had to get him out of her heart if she wanted to accomplish all these great things she had planned for herself.

She would talk to her father tonight, but no matter what the circumstances, she was going to have to let him go.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rob had dropped Susie off at her room about the General Store when he saw Almanzo Wilder hitching up the Carter's team. Almanzo had begun to work on the new Oleson boarding house, which was being built in the same lot as Nellie's Restaurant.

"Mr. Wilder," he called out. Almanzo looked up and smiled.

"Well, Reverend," he said "You have some fine Sunday sermons. I can hardly wait until this Sunday so that I can hear the next one.

Rob smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Wilder, I appreciate that. Your daughter has been a great help to me. In fact," he said, looking down, "I need to speak with you about something."

Almanzo lost the happy go lucky grin.

"Sure, Rob" he said, "What's on your mind?"

"Your daughter," Rob answered, looking straight at him.

Almanzo suddenly felt as if he'd been here before, in this very same situation when he confessed his love for Laura to Charles, right after he had punched Chad Brewster at Laura's first teaching assignment in Curry.

"Rose?" he asked, as if he had another daughter.

"Yeah," Rob said. "I've fallen in love with her." He looked at Almanzo. "I mean, I tried not to, I tried to hold back, but I just can't anymore. I want to marry her, Mr. Wilder."

"Have you tried asking her?" Almanzo said, as they walked up the stairs and inside the church.

"You know as well as I do what her answer will be," Rob said, shaking his head. "She's not ready, she doesn't want to be a farmer's wife, doesn't want to stay in one place. She wants to see the world. She wants to be a pioneer like her mother was, she wants to do things no woman has ever done before. That's all I get out of her."

Almanzo nodded his head. "You think that it's any different for me and Beth? We get the same response, so don't feel too badly. She's determined and stubborn just like her parents. She wants what she wants and she'll get it too, just like her mother."

"I can tell you one thing, though," Almanzo said, looking at him. "She loves you too, if that's any consolation. I know she thinks the world of you and values your friendship. And I know for a fact that she's jealous of little Susie Johnson, but don't tell her I told you that."

Rob smiled as Almanzo continued. "But Rob, the only advice I can give you is to let her go. I know it's difficult and it will be for a little while, but you've got to let her go."

Rob looked down. "You're lucky, you know. You'll have her for the rest of your lives."

Almanzo smiled. "No we won't Rob. Beth and I have to let go too and that will be hard. She's our only child and maybe we've doted on her too much. I know I have, ever since she was a baby. I've been overprotective and I've been wrestlin' with myself about letting her leave with my sister in September. Laura's not too fond of Eliza Jane; they don't get on well. But Rose is bound and determined to finish school down South and we're going to let her. Beth seems to have this dream that she will be rich and famous someday and that she'll travel the world and we'll see it though her eyes. Usually if she says something, that's how it turns out."

He stood up and walked over to the church window. "I'll never forget the first time we laid eyes on Rocky Ridge Farm. To me it was a pile of stones, dirt and dust, nothing would ever grow from that land, but Laura loved it. She took one look at the place and described a whole farm to me. I looked at her as if she were crazy, but she told me that it would work and," he said turning back to face him, "to tell you the truth, it has. The farm is producing more than I ever dreamed. We're adding on an extension to the house and Laura has been by my side through it all, helping me every step of the way, through good times and bad. I'm very lucky to have her."

"In time," Almanzo continued, "you'll find someone else and in time, you may forget her, although I doubt it. Anyone who has met Rose has been fascinated with her. She's smart as a whip and pretty besides. But what you'll remember most are the good times. Always look back to them and never forget the fun times you've had together. It's going to take a long time for me and Beth to remember that too."

He smiled and clapped him on the back. "Let's walk outside together. I've gotta meet Beth pretty soon." Almanzo turned to face him. You know you're welcome anytime, no special invite."

"I know, Mr. Wilder," Rob said. "I'll probably be there for supper." By the way, tomorrow night is the church social. Do you think that Rose and…"

Almanzo shook his head. "You'll have to ask her that when you see her later tonight."

He looked up and into the road. "There's my wife now, Rob. We'll see you at supper later."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Don't you see?" Rose said, her back turned toward Rob, "there is no future in any of this. I'm not going to live on a farm. I'm not going to…."

Rob's eyes looked up in the air. "I've heard it a million times, Rose; we've been all through this."

He shook his head. "I talked with your father this morning in town. He told me to forget you."

Rose turned to face him. "Forget me?"

Rob nodded. "It's the only way, Rose. I have to get you out of my mind. I love you, you know."

Rose folded her arms across her chest. "I love you too, but that doesn't change the fact that…"

"Rose," he interrupted. "In what way do you love me?"

She stared at him, not knowing what to answer.

"Well," she said, unfolding her arms, "I love you enough to get jealous when I saw you and Susie walking past the house this afternoon." She stared at him. "Oh, Rob, I do you love you, it's just that…"

"It's just that you're not ready, you don't want to settle down, you want to see the world, etc. etc. etc. Am I right?"

Her gaze drifted down toward the ground. "Yes you're right." She looked up.

He smiled. "Well at least you're going with me to the social tomorrow night?"

"What about Susie?"

"What about Susie?" he asked. "You know perfectly well how I feel about her."

When can you let me know about tomorrow?"

"The answer is yes, Rob, I'll be happy to, but don't get your hopes up."

He smiled. "Thanks Rose, I'll remember that."

"Oh, almost forgot. I've got something for you to remember me by."

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving until August."

Rob smiled. "I know, but I thought that I'd give it to you early." He handed her a small rectangular package.

She looked down at the beautiful purple wrapping paper tied up with ribbon, then back at him.

"I have something for you too, but I was saving it. It'll take me a second to get, if you want to wait."

"Want to open mine first?" he asked her. Rose shook her head. "I want to open them together." She walked toward the house. "I'll be right back."

When she returned, she handed him a bigger package wrapped up in a cloth.

Rob looked at it. "Open it," she said.

He looked up at her, then back at the gift. "Go on," she said.

He smiled and pulled back the cloth revealing a hat, scarf and a pair of mittens.

"I knitted them myself," she said. "From what I hear you'll need them."

"Now open mine," he said.

She looked at him, then back down. Her fingers worked eagerly. She gasped as she picked it up. "Rob," she said, unfolding it, "This is your grandmother's."

"Was my grandmother's," he corrected her. "It was her favorite,"

"I can see why," she said, holding up the beautiful chenille shawl. "Must have kept her warm." She looked at him. "You should give this to the girl you're going to marry someday."

Rob shook his head. "I can give it to whom I please and it's going to be you." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "No more arguing, you understand?"

Rose nodded. "Of course I do."

Rob smiled. "I told you I'd be around until August and if I get involved with anyone, it'll probably be Lena Howard."

They both laughed, and then a little awkward silence sat between them. Rose could not even remember a time when either one of them was quiet.

"Well, I'd best be…"

Rose kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Rob Miller. I'll never forget you as long as I live."

He smiled. "I love you too, Rose Wilder," he answered, giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"How's Rob?" her father's voice called out as she passed by on the way to her room.

She turned her face red. "You saw all that?"

Almanzo smiled his little shy smile. That meant that things were good. "I didn't see a thing, Rosey Posey," he called out, putting the book down. "Do you still want to talk because it looks like everything is well in hand,"

"Oh Papa," she ran over to him. "Everything is fine. Rob and I are good friends again. Look what he gave me." She held up the shawl. "Isn't it beautiful?"

It brought Almanzo back to the church social at Nellie's so long ago, when Laura had just turned sixteen.

"You should give it back, Rose," Almanzo said, "It's not right to keep it."

"He won't accept it back, Papa," she answered, "says it's for me as a remembrance. I gave him the mittens, the hat and the scarf that I made for him. He loved it."

She looked into his blue eyes. "Papa, we're only friends who love each other very much, that's all. Nothing will happen."

"All right," Almanzo said, kissing her on her forehead, "As long as it's not an engagement present. It's not right to lead him on."

"I know that, Papa." She pulled him close. "I love you,"

"And I love you, my little Rosey…"

"Papa," she said sternly.

The sound of horses hooves made them pull apart. Rose looked up and watched as Jeb's rig pull up. Laura was driving them.

Almanzo and Rose stood up together. They waited for Laura to get inside.

"Everything alright, Beth?" he called out.

"It's Pa, Manly," she told him. "He says he can't breathe."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Is anyone with him?" Almanzo asked.

Laura nodded. "Sara is there now, Albert is on an emergency."

Almanzo looked over at his daughter. "Rose, you stay here and help Jenny watch after Roy and little Jeb."

"Sure thing, Papa," Rose nodded.

Rob Miller hadn't gone too far when he saw Laura and Almanzo getting into Jeb's rig. "Rob," Almanzo called. "Do you have to back into tonight?"

"Is something wrong, Mr. Wilder?"

"We might need you in the morning, not sure yet."

"I'll be out here early, if that's what you want,"

"I'm sure you can sleep in the barn tonight, if you don't mind, but speak to Mr. and Mrs. Carter before you do," Almanzo called. "Don't do it on my say so."

"Yah," he called out to the horses.

Rob stared after Laura and Almanzo. He smiled. This night was getting better and better. He ran back to the Carter's farm and knocked on the door.

"Rose," she heard a woman's voice calling softly. She opened her eyes, not realizing where she was. She saw Jenny, Jeb and Rob staring down at her. She had fallen asleep on the couch and was just a little bit embarrassed because Rob was there.

"Get cleaned up," Jenny said, "Rob will drive you into town in the rig."

Rose sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Mama and Papa?" she asked.

"Still at the Ingalls' place," Rob said. "Your grandfather is real sick, although he managed start breathing on his own again. I was there this morning with Jeb."

He bent down to speak to her. "Rose, he's drifting away from us. He's still very weak. Your Uncle Albert is there now, but he's running short on supplies. We have to go into town and pick up Sara. We'll take Roy with us. The Carter's will be over later."

Rose stared at him. She turned to Jenny and Jeb.

"I'll get cleaned up later," she said, standing up. "The important thing now is to get to Grandpa some help."

Jenny smiled and kissed her cheek as Rob stood up. "Go on, you two. We'll be along later on."

Rob helped Rose into the rig. Roy climbed in the back. "What are you doing here so early?" she asked him.

Rob smiled. "I slept in the barn last night. Your father said that they might need me in the morning so I walked over." He started up the horses.

"Seems as though your grandpa has been real sick. There's nothing anyone can do now, although they're trying. It's just a matter of days, Albert says."

"How many?" Rose asked.

"No one is sure, Rose," Rob said, looking ahead, "but we have to be there, round the clock." He looked over at her. "I don't think we're going to be able to go to the social." He turned back to the horses.

"Don't worry about that now, Rob. What matters most is my grandpa right now."

What no one noticed was that the rear wheel on the rig was loose. It was being used constantly and no one paid attention when it came undone.

"Is there a spare?" Rose asked as Rob jumped off. "There's one on the side," Rob said. He looked up at Rose. "Town's not that far from here. You and Roy go get Sara and the medicine and come back here. The wheel should be done and tightened by then."

Rose nodded and moved to the back of the rig. "Come on, Roy," she said, holding out her arms. "Jump into my arms. We're got to start walking."

She placed Roy on her hip and walked over to Rob, kissing him on the cheek. "We'll be back," she said. "It shouldn't take that long."

She put Roy down and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we're going on an adventure," she told him as they headed for middle of town.

Rob watched after them for a while, then bent down to look at the wheel.

"Miss Woodson?" Rose called as she entered the office, but there was no answer. "Anyone here?"

"Come on in," a woman's voice called. "Be with you in a minute,"

"Sit over there, Royal," Rose said, as she let go of his hand. She pointed to a couch. Royal stared up at her. "Go on, I have to look for Uncle Albert's nurse."

Royal kept staring at her. "Go on, Roy and don't go anywhere."

She waited until Roy sat down, then smiled and walked into the next room.

"It's me, Miss Woodson, Rose Wilder. I've got little Royal Carter with me. We're supposed to take you back to my grandpa's place?"

Sara came out with a stethoscope, some alcohol and a thermometer. "Let's get going," she said. "We don't have much time. Albert has to get back here to treat another patient. I'll probably stay out there for a while and your uncle will return here." She looked at Rose. "I'm afraid that we'll be sending you back and forth, Rose, when we need you."

"Don't worry, Miss Woodson," she answered. "I'm glad to help."

Sara smiled, as she brushed back the hair on Rose's forehead. It was long and loose, she didn't have to time to braid it. "Thanks, Rose," she said, "and you can call me Sara."

They moved into the next room, the room where Rose had left Roy sitting on the couch.

"Didn't you say you had Royal with you?" Sara asked.

Rose nodded and looked around. He couldn't have gone far. Where could a two year old disappear to?

"Royal?" Rose called out, "where are you?"

"Rose, look," Sara said, looking out the window. "He's out in the street."

No sooner had Sara said that, then Rose went flying out the door. She was lucky that it was still early Friday morning, before the big hustle and bustle began, although she spied a stagecoach making its way down the empty street. Except that she didn't see Roy anywhere.

"Royal," she called out, "where are you?"

She felt a tugging at the bottom of her long skirt and looked down to find Royal staring up at her.

"Outhouse," he said, pointing to the tiny building on the side of the office.

Rose bent down and hugged him. "Don't you ever scare me like again," she whispered, hugging him. "When I tell you stay in one place you have to do that,"

"Outhouse," he said, again, still pointing.

Rose laughed as she looked up at Sara, who was smiling. She stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Royal. I'll take you to the outhouse."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Friday night, the 6th of June turned into Saturday morning, the 7th without much change. Charles' condition remained the same, still conscious and still breathing, although he was very weak. Albert and Sara worked day and night, but both said that nothing more could be done, it was only a matter of time now.

Too many people to fit inside the Ingalls' little house, many of the relatives and friends sat outside waiting for the news and reminiscing about the past.

"Albert," Laura asked her brother, "When did you get back to Walnut Grove? When did you become a doctor? How did you…"

Albert smiled. "Slow down, Laura," he said, checking his pocket watch. He nodded and looked up. "It's hemophilia, a mild form of it. Could be that my real mother carried the gene forward, that's how it gets passed from family to family. The treatment for this is usually aspirin, but I've found that my nosebleeds got worse rather than better so I stopped it. Anyway, that's the story. It's still a matter of time, that's why Sara's here, so she can take over. We are going to train our child, once he or she is born to become a doctor as well."

"I was training in Minneapolis when I first read that Walnut Grove was looking for a town doctor. I left about a year ago and I got here around the same time as Ma and Pa and we found that Walnut Grove had already started rebuilding. It's not true that Ma and Pa were the first ones back. Willie, Rachel and their kids were the first. That was only three years ago, then other's started drifting in, some we knew, some we didn't."

He stopped. "So how and you and Almanzo are doing? I remember the time you were afraid that he was having a love affair with that Brenda Sue person."

Laura smiled, remembering. "What a mistake that was. I never felt so silly in my life. I should have trusted Manly more."

Albert smiled. "You were first married. People get jealous." He changed the subject. "You wrote me precious little about the Rocky Ridge Farm. I heard that you were finally doing well after all those setbacks you had."

Laura nodded. "Manly still has trouble walking from time to time, but he's managing. We all are. Almanzo and I worked side by side to get where we are. We have two boarders watching the place now, Mr. Rice and Mr. Bolton, both nice people and handy to have around."

In another corner, Almanzo, Adam and Jenny were talking, mostly about her brothers, Rupert, the lawyer and Myron, the minister and Adam's law firm.

Rupert is doing well," Jenny said, "he just started his own law firm with his wife, Jennifer Dalton, after leaving Adam's in New York last year. Jenny was Adam's secretary for a short time, but began studying the law with her fiancé."

"Nellie is a widow now," Adam chimed in, "Percival was crossing the street when the trolley car horses reared and trampled him. Benjamin is helping out in the store with his wife, Shirley. Nellie is doing a great job in keeping the store going."

Almanzo smiled. "She gets more like her mother every day, doesn't she?" He looked at Jenny again. "And what about Myron, last we heard he has his own congregation."

Jenny smiled. "In Boston, but he hasn't married quite yet. Remember, I was a tiny baby when my mother and father dropped them off at your doorstep. They left me with my mother's sister at the time. My mother lost the other child and died soon after, which left my father and me all alone to take care of one another. I didn't know he was sick, he kept that from me."

"He kept it from all of us," Almanzo said, "including me." He turned to Adam. "How's your family? Law firm must be doing well."

Adam smiled. "Never better. Mary and I have two wonderful children, Julia, who is almost ten and Rachel who's eight. They're beautiful, Almanzo. I wish you could see them. We will have to send some pictures to you when we get back." He clapped Almanzo on the back. "Your daughter is beautiful."

Almanzo smiled. "Thanks. She's a handful though. She's goin' down South to finish high school with Eliza Jane. That's where she settled. It's only goin' to be for a year, then I suppose we'll have to see after that."

The stories lasted on until Saturday afternoon, when Sara came out and announced that Charles had lost consciousness. The good news was that he was still breathing.

He lingered like that all morning on Sunday, June 8th with Caroline by his side. Laura and the rest of her sisters were in and out of the room. It was three in the afternoon when Caroline, Laura and Albert walked out of the room, tears in their eyes.

"Pa is gone," Albert announced, tears streaming down his cheeks. "He died in his sleep, he never regained consciousness. His heart just stopped."

Albert looked over at Rob who had nodded his head. He stepped into the room and closed the door. When he opened it again, the family walked in one by one and paid their last respects.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tuesday, June 10, dawned bright and clear, but not so for the Ingalls family. It was just as well it wasn't raining as Almanzo, Adam, Jeb and Nathan Dow, Grace's husband carried Charles' plain wooden coffin out of the church onto Jeb's buckboard for transport to the Walnut Grove cemetery, where he was buried next to Almanzo and Laura's unnamed baby boy. Rob led everyone in hymns and prayers while Rose laid flowers on her brother's footstone and placed bouquets of prairie roses by her grandfather's freshly dug grave and the gravestone of Rob's older brother. Charles' stone wasn't finished yet, it was going to take a few more days before it could be delivered.

Almanzo promised not to leave until the gravestone was in, which would probably be by next week. He had to finish the school and the boarding house, it wouldn't take much longer.

What had started out as a private party turned into a remembrance get together, with enough food for everyone twice over.

Carrie remembered the time she was chasing a butterfly and fell into an abandoned mine shaft. She also remembered when she made up an invisible sister while her Pa was away. Grace was going to miss Pa's laughter the most, especially when they moved to Burr Oak. He had scolded her and was told not to touch anything around the house or she would upset it. She also remembered her first boyfriend and how Nathan had approached him and asked for hand. She was afraid that he would say no and that it would be the same conversation as he had with Almanzo, but, despite his lifelong insistence that she was not going to marry at eighteen, Pa had let her marry early.

Cassandra and James remembered his love for the two of them and how he had adopted both of them despite the fact there was almost no room in the little house on Plum Creek.

Mary would always remember the things he did for her and all his support when she became blind. She remembered how Pa had taken on the identity of Doc Baker to save Laura and her from danger. Most of all, she would never forget his fiddle playing.

But Laura would remember everything. She would miss him most of all, she was his Half-Pint and he would always be something special to her. She, like Mary, would miss his fiddle playing and their singing, the Christmas get-togethers. She remembered how he tried in vain to get the picture window to hang. She'd miss his advice and his words of wisdom. She would miss everything about him.

The thing that always stuck out in Almanzo's mind was the day Charles had punched him in the mouth, when he thought that he had been making advances to Laura. He had said that he probably would have done the same thing if he ever had a little girl.

Rose had only know him a little over a month now, but, from different stories she had been told growing up, she had felt strong attachments toward him. Grandpa was like that, she thought. He could get along with everyone, just like her mother.

It was funny what Rob had done then. Almanzo borrowed Jeb's guitar and Rob had Pa's fiddle and they played songs that Pa had sung with them and talked all night and remembered the good times, the bad times and the in between times.

When Almanzo and Laura left to take the sisters back to the boarding house, Rose and Rob walked outside.

"I didn't know you could play the fiddle," Rose said as she walked arm in arm with Rob.

Rob nodded. "I was taught to play by my roommate. He loved the fiddle and taught me the basics." He smiled. "Maybe one night before you go, we can get together again."

"I can find out," Rose said, "although I wouldn't ask Mama Beth right now. Papa has been comforting her all day. They're devoted to each other. Both of them are very much in love. Sometimes I think they have more time for each other than me."

Rob put his arms around her. "Don't say that, Rose. They loved you enough to take care of you, to give you a home and to feed and cloth you. They've gone through hard times together and this is one of those hard times. A father's death isn't easy to go through. And I know for a fact that they both love you very much."

He looked into her large brown eyes. "Will you be leaving earlier now?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't know. No one has told me a thing, but my answer would be no. Not until Papa finishes what he started."

Rob laughed. "The framework is up for schoolhouse, I passed it this morning. Looks like it has two more weeks to go."

"We have to clean up and make arrangements for Mary and Adam and their two children to move back to Walnut Grove. Mary will stay here with Grace and Carrie when we leave. Papa says that one of the men has taken sick and we might have to go sooner than planned."

"What about Mama Beth?" Rob asked. "Will she stay or go?"

"She wants to go with Papa and Grandma said it would be fine. She wants to get everything ready for my aunt's arrival at the beginning of September. Papa misses her something awful whenever they're apart."

Rob smiled. He had thought about the two of them like that so often, it annoyed him. Well, he was going to stop, right here and right now. No more daydreaming, no more being in love. But that was easier said than done. He was going to enjoy the rest of the time they had together, then worry about what was to come.

"Come on, Rose, I'll walk you back. Your folks should be arriving any moment. I'll sleep in the barn tonight and check on you in the morning."

Rose stopped, then kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for being here, Rob, especially now at this time. We all need you and the comfort and wisdom you've brought us. I know my parents appreciate it."

"What about you?" he asked.

Rose smiled. "We might discuss that at a later date, now is definitely not the time. But you've been a good friend and a great help to stand by all of us and I'm grateful." She touched his cheek.

Right now, that was enough for him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Thanks for the ride into town," Albert called up to Laura and Almanzo, as he got down off the rig. He reached up to help Sara down.

He had felt some blood trickling down, but just as it had started, it stopped. The headache was coming back, it had been like this all week, but he dismissed it as usual.

"You know that I can get down myself," she said as she brushed him out of the way. "You shouldn't be lifting me…" She stopped, as she saw the dried blood. "Albert, you're bleeding again."

Albert shook his head. "It's nothing, Sara, really. I get them all the…." He closed his eyes. He felt very weak suddenly, very faint and he lost his footing.

"Albert," Sara whispered. "ALBERT?" Almanzo jumped down off the buckboard.

"Let's get him inside," he said. "I'm going over to the General Store to use the telephone."

"Here, let me help," Rob's voice called out from behind. He cradled Albert's head in his arms while Almanzo grabbed his ankles.

"No," Sara said, shaking her head. "There's no time for that now. I'll care for him myself."

"What's happening?" Laura said as she jumped off the other side.

Sara looked up, almost afraid to say anything. She watched as Almanzo and Rob put him on one of the patient's examining tables.

"He's hemorrhaging," she said. "It's his brain." She stared down at him, the tears coming down her cheeks. "He's not going to make it, Laura, not tonight." She shook her head. "He fought so hard, so hard," She cried and Laura turned her around and held her tightly.

"He'll never see the baby he saved," she said, her voice full of tears, "or hear the child's laughter. He was so looking forward to that."

Laura hugged her. "At least, he got one wish, Sara. He did become the town doctor."

"Sara? Sara? You alright?" She heard Albert's voice as he stroked her hair as he did so often whenever she had a bad dream.

She turned over, tears still fresh in her eyes. "Oh, Albert," she said, putting her arms around him, "I love you so much."

Albert held her tightly in his arms. "And I love you, Sara," he whispered.

It was now Sunday morning, June 14. Manly was sitting on the bed, holding Eliza Jane's letter in his hands.

"We're gonna have to go back, Beth," he said, holding up the letter. "My sister's comin' a month early."

"I'm sure Ma will understand," Laura said. "The rest of my sisters have all gone. Adam and Mary will be moving to Sleepy Eye and opening up a law firm there. The one in New York is still very successful. They are taking Ma with them, first to New York, then to Sleepy Eye, where they will all settle down. Ma wants to be buried here with Pa."

"What about the little house?" Almanzo asked, looking at his wife.

"Sara and Albert will be moving in" Laura said, smiling. "They'll need a bigger place to live when the baby is born."

"And Rob Miller will be movin' in our old room here." Almanzo smiled. "He's gonna help out around the place. He loves it out here."

Laura looked around. "By the way, where's Rose?"

"Takin a walk before we go to church."

"I wonder what will happen now?" Laura asked, looking at her husband.

Almanzo shrugged. "The only thing I know for sure is that I love you, Mrs. Wilder, and I sure am lucky to have you."

"Well, we'd best be gettin' ready for church."

"We are staying for Sunday supper, aren't we?" Laura asked.

Almanzo smiled. "But before that, we have to make one special goodbye," he whispered, getting up off the bed. "Let's get dressed, we'll be late."

"So this is it," Rob said, looking in her eyes. He couldn't let her go, but he had to. It was the only way.

Rose nodded. "We're leaving in the morning. But we still have this afternoon and tonight."

Rob looked in her eyes. "I'm coming down to the station with you," he said. "I already asked your Papa's permission."

Rose looked at him, smiling. "Do you have to ask him everything?"

They both laughed. "Anyway," Rob said, "I'm going to have to get ready for church. Can you come with me?"

Rose nodded. "As soon as I tell Papa, be right back."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Almanzo, Laura and Rose were waiting for the stage where some last minute building work was going on at the new boarding house. It was almost finished, but wouldn't be taking in boarders for almost another month. Willie's son was going to be running the place.

Ma and Mary, Jenny, with little Jeb in her arms, Jeb and Roy were standing there with them.

The night before, Laura and Almanzo, along with Rob and Rose, had made their final goodbyes to Pa, Baby Wilder and Rob's older brother, although Rob knew he'd be making more frequent trips.

They all walked home slowly, knowing it was their last night in Walnut Grove. They walked down by the lake, sitting in the moonlight, watching shooting stars as they made their way across the dark prairie sky.

Beth and Manly left Rob and Rose outside as they walked into their old house for the last time.

"I'm sure gonna miss this place," Almanzo said. "This was my surprise to you, Beth."

Laura nodded. "I know, but Jenny and Jeb will take real good care of it for us. They're doing better here than we ever did."

Almanzo nodded. "Our farm is doing well, I can't deny that. And your insistence that they we stay there only made me love the place more. I have to admit you were right."

He smiled and took her in his arms and pulled her close. "I love you, Mrs. Wilder," he whispered in her ear.

"And I love you, too, Mr. Wilder," she answered as she brought her lips up to meet his.

"I want to know everything," Rose said, looking at Rob. "I want to know about the town, Albert and Sara, Jenny and Jeb and little Roy and Jeb."

"Then don't leave," Rob said, knowing that his plea would fall on deaf ears.

"Rob, you know I can't. The rest of my life is out there somewhere, not cooped up in this tiny town. I do love it, but I'd get so bored. I don't manage too well at Rocky Ridge Farm." She looked at him and smiled. "I can't wait to get out now, how would I be as your wife?"

Rob shook his head. "You're right, I'll manage. I don't know how, but I will. And I will probably never marry anyone. No one seems right for me."

Rose smiled. "Thank you, Rob, but you'll probably find someone else. I'm sure that you will. And you will write me and tell me about all your children and your lovely wife and I'll be happy for you."

Rob smiled, but said nothing. He just looked into her eyes.

"Well, I'd better get inside. It's late and we have an early…"

Rob cut her off with his kiss. It didn't last long, but Rose didn't pull away.

"Oh, Rob," she said, as they hugged each other. "I will miss you."

She pulled away and ran into the house, closing the door behind her. Rob stared after her, turned and walked over to the barn. He had gotten permission to stay the night, so he could help Rose, Laura and Almanzo in the morning.

In the distance, they could see the stage coming. "Well," Almanzo said, "this is it." He and Rob grabbed the bags and watched as the stage pulled up. Laura looked at Mary. "Ma will take good care of you until Adam and the kids get back from New York. Then you'll have to take care of Ma."

"You don't have anything to worry about, Laura," Mary smiled. "Things will be fine once we get everyone out to Sleepy Eye."

Laura nodded, even though she knew Mary couldn't see her. "I'm sure things will work out just fine. Just write me to let me know. If we have more time, maybe we'll come up again once Rose is settled in Louisiana."

She walked over to Caroline and gave her a long hug. "I'll miss you, Ma," she said, as they broke apart. She gave Ma a little peck on the cheek.

"We'll be fine, Laura," Caroline told her. "I promise to write."

Laura walked over to Jenny and Jeb. "Thanks so much for the hospitality, you two. You did a great job."

Jenny smiled. "And you were all a great help to us," she said. "We will miss you, all of us."

Roy broke from his father's grasp and ran to Rose. "I miss you, Rose," he said softly into her long skirt.

Rose smiled and bent down to hug him. "I'll miss you too, Royal Carter," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

She looked up to find Rob standing there. "Come on," he said, "Time to go."

Rose stood up, hugging Caroline, Jeb and Jenny. When she came to Rob, she grabbed him and pulled him close. "I will miss you more than anyone else," she said, as her tears fell. "I promise to write," she said, kissing him on the forehead.

Rob and Rose looked at each other smiling.

"Rose," Almanzo called out, the two were on the stage waiting for her.

"Go on," Rob said, kissing her cheek. "I'll never forget you."

"Nor will I," Rose said. She looked around one last time, then turned and headed for the stage. They waved goodbye as they watched the stage moving further and further away into the distance before they finally lost sight of it all together.


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue, Author's Note and Afterward: Truth vs. Fiction

Sara and Albert moved into the little house on Plum Creek once Ma, Mary and Adam had left for New York. They would have a little girl, who they would name Elizabeth Ingalls. Sara's dreams would continue to plague her until Albert died of a brain hemorrhage a year later, after the baby was born.

Jenny and Jeb Carter would continue to live at the old Wilder place in Walnut Grove, where they would have two more children, a boy and a girl. They are buried in Walnut Grove Cemetery.

Rob Miller lived with the Carter's until he had one built next door to the Carter's place. This way he could look out his window and think of Rose when he got lonely. He did follow Rose's career after she became famous with her newspaper articles and clippings. He would never marry.

Mary, Adam and their two children would live in Sleepy Eye until Ma's death in April 20, 1924 at age 84. Adam and Mary honored her wish to be buried next to Pa at Walnut Grove Cemetery. Adam would eventually open a third office in Mankato where Rachel Kendall Spencer and Julia Kendall Morgan would eventually meet and marry two of Adam's partners.

Author's Notes:

Reverend Rob Miller is an imaginary character, inspired by the television show, Little House: A New Beginning, Season 9, Episode title, "A Child with No Name." It was in this episode that the Millers of Redwood Falls, MN are mentioned.

There was no Albert Ingalls or was there a James and Cassandra. There was no Jenny or Jeb Carter nor was there a Millie Wilder or Rupert or Myron. Nellie did not go on to marry Percival Dalton nor have twins with him. There was no Nancy Oleson either.

Afterward: Truth vs. Fiction

The real Mary Ingalls never married and is buried in the family plot along with her sisters Carrie and Grace at DeSmet Cemetery, South Dakota. Charles and Caroline Ingalls are also buried there along with Laura and Almanzo's unnamed baby boy.

Mary would live with her mother until her death and would eventually move in first with Grace and then with Carrie until her death at age 63 of pneumonia.

The real Rose Wilder did go down to Crowley, LA where she would live with her aunt Eliza Jane. She graduated high school at the top of her class in 1904. The high school in Mansfield, Missouri only went up until the tenth grade. She would never go to college however, because her parents could never afford to send her. She came back to Mansfield where she got a job with Western Union as a telegrapher in Missouri, Indiana and California for the next five years.

In 1909, she would marry Claire Gillette Lane and, in 1910 would give birth to a baby son who died shortly after birth. Surgery would prevent her from having any more children. They were divorced in 1918.

She would see the world as a freelance journalist, writing for newspapers, magazines and books. She went on to be the first woman to ever sell real estate.

Rose would die in her sleep on October 30, 1968. On the eve of her death, at age 81, she was preparing to leave on a three year world tour.

Almanzo and Laura Ingalls Wilder would remain on their Rocky Ridge Farm until their death, Almanzo dying October 23, 1949 at 92 and Laura dying February 10, 1957 at 90.

Royal Wilder homesteaded with his younger brother Almanzo in DeSmet, South Dakota.

Royal left DeSmet in 1890 and returned to Spring Valley, MN, where his parents, James and Angeline Wilder lived. He eventually married Electra Hutchinson who already had four children. They would have three children together, but only one would survive.

Eliza Jane Thayer Gordon moved to DeSmet in 1879 and homesteaded with her brothers Royal and Almanzo. She taught school for a brief time there, until she relocated to Washington DC. She married at age forty two to a merchant from Spring Valley who died in 1899. She would have one son with him, Walcott Thayer, who she nicknamed Wilder. After his death, she moved down to Louisiana. It was during this period that Rose would live with her. In 1904, she married Maxwell Gordon with whom she was later separated from. She died on June 30, 1930 and is buried in Lafayette Protestant Cemetery.

Nellie Oleson was a composite character in the Little House books (and subsequently the television series) based on three girls that had grown up with the real Laura Ingalls Wilder.

One of them was Nellie Owens and she had a brother Willie. William and Margaret Owens (who were Nels and Harriet Oleson) ran the mercantile in Walnut Grove. Her brother, Willie, was blinded by a firecracker, but eventually married and had three children. Nellie moved west to California, then Oregon where she married Henry Kirry and had three children Zola, Lloyd and Leslie.

The second was Genevieve Masters, who was the daughter of the local schoolteacher. She was originally from New York, had blonde hair and wore tailored suits. Genevieve was nasty and she and Laura were rivals She would eventually move back to New York where she would die of pneumonia in 1909.

The third girl, Stella Gilbert, was poor but very attractive and interested in Almanzo Wilder. Almanzo began taking the girl on buggy rides with him and Laura unaware of the conflict of the two girls. Laura put her foot down and eventually Almanzo stopped asking Stella to go.


End file.
